Teacher's Assistant
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: [AU Fic] A white-haired son of Cruella finds a job with his friends in an elementary school. Not only did he find his job, he also finds his soulmate. Read on to find out what happens when they face the challenges created by two extremely jealous co-workers. A review or 2 wouldn't hurt ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to Teacher's Assistant, a new BenLos fanfiction! Yay... :D This is the replacement for W &BR, which is still sad to me as it ended.**

 **The different thing about this is that instead of being in Auradon Prep and studying, the gang will be in Auradon Kindergarten.**

 **Anyway, I don't wanna spoil much, so let's just jump right into the story. :D**

* * *

Guess who's POV

I'm Carlos De Vil, 17 years old teenager turning 18 in about 2 months. I have three best friends, yes, _three_ best friends, Mal, Evie and Jay, the children of Maleficent, The Good Queen, and Jafar. I'm the son of Cruella De Vil if you didn't know.

Anyways, to the present.

Me and my friends decided to apply in Auradon Elementary as the teacher's assistant, as our Summer Jobs. Not sure why we did this though, but for some reason we had this... pull towards AE.

I mean like, Mal's mother is the most famous potion brewer and spell caster in Auradon, next to Fairy Godmother of course. Evie's mother is the ruler of the neighboring kingdom. And Jay's father is the owner to a factory that produces a lot of things, sold all over Auradon. His things are actually pretty good quality, then my mother is the owner to Auradon's largest fashion empire.

She produces clothes for both human and pets, including dogs! She really loved dogs. We literally own 2 Dalmations and a Corgi.

Our parents, together with the headmaster and headmistress of Auradon's best school, (Which includes a highschool, an elementary, a college and a kindergarten) Beast and Belle, were considered the 6 legendaries, the most powerful peoples in all of Auradon.

The Good Queen's kingdom was basically the main kingdom's sister.

Anyways, back to the present again.

So we applied for Auradon Elementary, and since our parents were legendaries, they accepted us. I walked towards the meetings room, the place Fairy Godmother had asked us to gather in as she gave us a briefing for our tasks.

I entered to see four other teens, my friends and a Chinese kid who looks like a younger version of Shang, and with glasses. I walked over to my friends and talked to them, while the other kid just sat there silently.

I was about to walk over and ask what his name was, but then the door opened and Fairy Godmother walked in. She closed the door afterwards. Fairy Godmother walked to in front of us, then we walked towards her forming a horizontal line.

She said with a soothing voice, "Good morning everyone, I hope you're excited to start your jobs as the teacher's assistant" I replied "Good morning Fairy Godmother, I don't know about my friends here but I know I am excited." giddy. I saw Jonathan huff at me, I'm not sure what his problem is but I ignored it.

She called us all out one by one, "Mal, you will be helping Audrey. Evie, you will be helping Doug. Jay, you will be helping Lonnie" There was a brief pause, "Carlos, you will be helping... Ben" I perked my heads up, and thought 'Ben... That's a nice name.." I saw Jonathan's face turn to disappointment as soon as Fairy Godmother said his name.

"Jonathan, you will be helping Chad." She finished, Jonathan took the file from her. "Alright so, your classes have been marked on the map you have been given in your files, and your schedules too. So now you may exit and find your classes." Evie said "Thanks' Fairy Godmother." She smiled and nodded.

We walked out of our class, I said "Goodluck guys" smiling to my friends, they smiled back at me and nodded.

I was nervous, I can't even speak in front of my class, now I'm forced to help a stranger teach a bunch of kids? This is gonna be bad. I looked around, I thought I was lost for a few seconds, I couldn't find my class.

Then I stopped and exclaimed, "Finally!" as I saw the word "6th Truthful" the name of the class. I knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb the education inside at the moment. But as I knocked, I could hear children screaming, running and playing inside. I still knocked anyways.

I heard a voice say "Come in!", the voice was soft but alluring. I entered the class, then turned around to close the door. I didn't see the teacher, but after turning around, I was sent to 'FANGIRL LAND' as my jaw dropped.

There he was, the man of my dreams, not literally. His brown hair fell over his forehead just above his eyebrows perfectly, those emerald green eyes, those soft pink lips. He looked like he was born by a goddess instead of a legendary. His body looks just as perfect as his face, and his voice just sent me even further into 'FANGIRL LAND'. His soft and alluring voice said "Oh, hello there. How may I help you?"

But I didn't listen. I was in too deep of a trance to listen to him. A girl student walked up to me and pushed me, and basically I face-planted into the oak wood planks floor. That fall had snapped me out of my trance, I slowly stood up blushing as the kids laughed at me, I could also hear his chuckle. I looked at him and his smile just made my heart melt, reform, then melt again.

I heard him say "Hello? Earth to Carlos!" which snapped me out of my trance. I literally had to fight my blush and keep it down. I replied "H-Hi..." nervously. Then I asked, "H-How did you know my n-name...?" even more shyly.

He pointed towards the file I was carrying, it had my name written on it. I nodded and said "Oh.." He asked "So you're my new assistant?" looking up and down. I nodded, he let out a sigh, and said "I was hoping it would be a girl..." which made my heart break, then he let out a laugh and said "I'm just joking. A male assistant would be better, at least you won't fangirl over me." winking.

Once again, my heart melted, and reformed, then melted again for like 10 times. 'STOP TEASING ME WITH YOUR PERFECTION, GAWD' was all I could think. I broke the silence between us and asked, "Aren't you gonna teach them anything?"

He smiled and said "No, it's playtime for them." I nodded. After an hour of trying to keep the children from slapping each other with giant letters and plushies, the bell finally rang, signaling it was break time.

I let out a sigh of relief as I helped the kids form a line, well more like a semi-straight line. Thankfully they weren't a glob of students, they understood what a line is since they're in 6th grade. I took them to the cafeteria, then left them there for their lunch. I walked over to the waiting room, expecting my friends to be there. When I peeked in, nobody was there. I decided to have my lunch back at the class, once again I almost got lost.

I saw Jonathan standing outside of the door, staring at Ben. When I walked over, he scurried back to his class. I raised my eyebrow at him, then entered my class. When I entered, Ben's voice startled me, "Oh hey." I still hadn't gotten used to that alluringly sexy but soft voice of his. "My god you startled me" I said. He replied "You're not supposed to help me in like, 30 minutes."

I stated "I wanted to have my lunch here, since my friends were spending time with their teachers, I figured I'd spend time here. I didn't think you'd be here, isn't there a teacher's lounge or something?"

He nodded and replied "There is but, me and my co-workers don't really get along. I usually just hang out here." I nodded.

He asked again, "So why did you zone out on me like that? Could you be..." I almost yelled out lout, but I managed to control my voice, "I'm gay okay!" and felt my blush darken 10 times.

Ben continued, "I was gonna say, Could you be surprised by how beautiful I am?" teasingly. He added, "I'm just kidding. That was pretty brave of you to confess to a stranger like me."

I nodded, and saids nervously, "S-so do you h-hate me now...?" which made the gorgeous hunk in front of me perk his head up and said "Why would I hate you? I don't judge LGBT peoples, if I do then I'd be judging myself."

Then I perked up my head, the blush now gone, "Wait... are you...?" He shook his head and said, "No, I'm not gay but I'm Bisexual." Again, my jaw dropped. I almost yelled out "CAN YOU BE ANYMORE PERFECT?!" but thankfully I didn't. I started eating my lunch.

While chewing on my sandwich, he asked me, "Soo... how did your friends and mother take it when you... confessed?"

* * *

3rd Person POV

Carlos choked on his sandwich as soon as Ben asked that question. Ben handed him a bottle of water, but he refused it and took out his own bottle. Ben smiled at the cute black bottle with white paw prints on it.

When Carlos' choking fit finally died down, he blushed and looked at the teacher. Ben smiled at Carlos' blushing, he thought Carlos looked adorable every time he blushed. He took Carlos' hands, which to his surprise was warm and soft.

Carlos was startled at that action, but his hand just melted into the teacher's hand, but he managed to keep his conscious, as the question Ben asked was actually serious. He frowned, then Ben kissed Carlos' hands and said "Don't worry, you can tell me..." softly. Carlos nodded.

He started, "So my friends were the first to know about this, by friends I don't mean Mal, Evie or Jay. I had more friends back then. When I accidentally erected while looking at one of the hunks back at high school..." his eyes started getting teary.

"That's when my life turned upside down. One of my so called 'friends' saw this and literally pointed it out. All of the students, including the hunk I was looking at turned to look at me then laughed. My mother wasn't as famous back then, so they weren't really afraid of me. I ran all the way back to my class. The next day, a bully shoved me against my locker and said 'queer' with the other students laughing and mocking me..." That's where Carlos started crying. He could feel Ben's hands wipe away the tears, and Ben smiled at him. But he wanted to continue.

"A few days later, I met Jay. He was about to beat up some students, until I ran in with the teacher. Ms. Hill, our geography teacher was the only one who didn't mind me being queer. She'd always be there for me. She saw as some students were beating up Jay. She literally yelled at the students furiously, as I walked towards Jay. I helped him over to the infirmary while the students were punished to stand in the middle of the basketball court, being burnt by the sun. What made me more satisfied is the fact that it was summer." Ben asked, "So is that how you met Jay?" Carlos nodded then continued again.

"Afterwards, Jay basically became my bodyguard, although I managed to convince him to stop being so menacing. There were some bullies here and there when Jay wasn't around, but when he was, nobody dared to come near me. Then I met Evie during Chemistry. The teacher loved to pick on her, Mr. Parc was always mean. He would humiliate anyone who couldn't answer his question. Evie couldn't answer, so I blurted out the question, which made him say 'I wasn't asking you, queer.' which humiliated me instead of her. She gave me this 'thank you soo much' face afterwards" Carlos felt Ben's grip on him get harder.

"And finally Mal. By the time I knew Mal, everyone knew I was queer, except for my mother. Mal decided it was her task to report to my mother, thankfully she did. My mother came to the school afterwards, and caused basically 60% of the school students to be suspended after she showed Fairy Godmother the beating I received for being a queer. Thankfully, she accepted me, and Mal became one of my friends. Mal, Evie and Jay were the only ones who stuck with me during my painful 3 more years of high school." Ben's grip had gotten even harder. And now more tears were streaming down Carlos' eyes.

Carlos put his hand on top of Ben's hand that was on top of his other hand, (hand-ception!) to feel his warmth on both. Not knowing what Ben was doing, he leaned in almost in a kissing way. Then the bell rang, Carlos quickly snatched his hands away from Ben's grasp. He stood up and said "I-I need to go get the k-kids."

Ben smiled as Carlos exit the classroom.

He walked out and went to the cafeteria to get the kids. Once again, he almost got lost. This time if he did get lost, he would literally bring the children with him. Thank god, Ben was standing outside. He smiled at Carlos as they entered their class, and Carlos blushed once again.

The thought of Ben kissing him couldn't leave his mind all day long.

* * *

Carlos' POV

Finally, the dreadfully confusing day had ended. I almost ripped my hair out on the last hour, the kids got crazier than usual. I don't know what Ben tried to do before, but thankfully he didn't.

For some reason, I have this odd... pull towards Ben. I felt as if he was my soul mate, but what do I know.

What do I have that is to like? I'm a coward, I'm weak, I'm practically useless!

I shook that feeling off as soon as the bell went off, I arranged the students outside as they waited for their parents. When everyone finally left, Ben got ready to lock the door. I picked my bag leaning towards the wall on the floor up and got ready to walk home. When I got outside, I looked around for a cab. I was too focused on looking around, I felt two hands grab my waist and someone yelled in my ear, "BOO!" For some reason, this was really familiar, but that thought was shaken off soon afterwards.

I almost rolled down the stairs, fortunately for me Ben grabbed my hand and stopped my from falling, then pulled me closer, our lips were inches apart.

I couldn't let this happen, so I said "Uhm, can you let me go now..." blushing, it did break the little moment between us. He smiled as I said "What the heck was that for?" He replied "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you were easily startled."

I crossed my arms and said "Well now you know." Ben stared at me for a few seconds.

* * *

Ben's POV

Carlos looked adorable when he crossed his arms and tried to look angry. I don't know what's happening but, all day long I couldn't focus on teaching the kids. I could only think about Carlos, I felt as if he was my soul mate... But that was just crazy.

He probably has his own boyfriend already.

He snapped me out of my stare by asking "Why are you staring at me like that?" I shook my head and said "Oh, nothing."

We walked down the stairs, I asked while walking "So how are you getting back home?" He looked around "I was gonna ride a taxi... but since there's none around, I'll just take the bus." A dig went off in my head, which was strange but I ignored it.

I suggested, "Why don't I give you a ride?" He shook his head and said "No thanks. My house is a bit far, plus I didn't want to trouble you." I insisted, "You won't trouble me, besides I offered, why would I be troubled by my own offer?"

He refused again. I said in a commanding tone, "Carlos, I'll give you a ride back home." he shivered. Him shivering made me feel like this has happened before, multiple times in fact, but I was sure that today is the first time I've seen this beauty in my life.

He refused again, still looking around for a taxi. I commanded, "One..." not sure what I was even doing. He looked at me, then back at the road. "Two..." He looked at me again, now nervous and blushing.

I finished, "Three." He said to me while looking at me, "You can't possibly force me." I nodded and said in a deep voice, "Oh, I can." as I dragged him towards my car and he entered it seeing me put on an angry face. I quickly shook it off as soon as he closed the door.

I entered and saw him pouting, I let out a laugh and said "Oh come on, don't give me that pouting face, give me a smiling face!" He continued to cross his arm and pout, then I said in a commanding tone again, "Carlos, don't make me start counting."

He quickly gave me a fake smile, but I accepted that. I started the engine and said "Alright so, where do you live?" He stated, looking out the window "Why should I tell you?" teasingly. I answered, "If you don't tell me, I won't be able to send you back." chuckling.

He let out a huff and said, "I live in Derpington Street, 7101" I nodded and started driving. Then I asked, "So how did you get to work this morning? And how do you plan to go to work?" He answered, "I guess I'll just do what I did this morning, take the 7, 24, 8 and 12 bus." I looked at him through the rear mirror and said "Wow that's a lot of work." He nodded.

I said "How about I just pick you up?" He replied in hesitation, "No thanks, I really don't want to trouble you." Then I said "No really, it won't trouble me at all. Besides, I enjoyed company with you today, no doubt I'll enjoy it more soon." smiling. For some reason, I just wanted to claim Carlos. Even though I have Audrey.

I've only been dating Audrey for like two weeks, but I felt as if Carlos is the one I'm supposed to be with.

He nodded while blushing "Alright then, I guess..." I smiled at the thought of being alone with Carlos every day before and after work. God he's just too adorable for me to resist! Hopefully he feels the same way.

Then I shook my head and thought, 'probably not...'

While we were driving, he asked me "Soo uh... Ben, do you have a girlfriend...?" I nodded, "Yeah, Audrey's her name." I saw his face sink as I nod, with the expression of disappointment and regret, this made me feel guilty. He kept quiet the entire way. He didn't even mutter "See ya" or "Goodbye" or something along those lines, he opened the door, quickly closed it and ran into his house.

* * *

Carlos' POV

For some reason, my heart crumbled when Ben said he had a girlfriend. I thought he was my soul mate, but turns out no.

I quickly closed the door of his car and quickly entered my house and ran up to my room. I threw the bad on the ground next to the bed and sobbed. I thought I had found the love of my life, but turns out it was all just a disappointment.

Just like everything in my life.

* * *

 **That's all for the first chapter!**

 **Welp, I wanted to keep this note short, so Thank you all for reading this chapter and perhaps, see you in the next chapter? :D**

 **Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haallooo and welcome back to Teacher's Assitant! 3**

 **I'm surprised peoples still read my fanfics... and for that I say, thank you :D**

 **Anyways, I don't really have anything to put up here soo... Oh yas, M rating applies here for the language.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Wait nevermind, I just remembered that I completely forgot to put a chapter title for the last one, and there were a ton of errors, so sorry for that.  
** **Again, Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 =Drunk Assistant=_

Carlos' POV

I woke up feeling as if my heart had been crushed, I didn't really remember why until a few seconds later my memory decides to betray me and come back. I let out a few light sobs as Ben's answer to yesterday's question rang through my head.

After I finished, I glanced at the clock, it was 7:30 AM. Ben is supposed to pick me up at 8, but to be honest I didn't really want to see his face. I looked at my phone and saw the light blinking, signaling there was a new text.

I opened it and saw a new text from Ben. I raised my eyebrow as I unlocked my phone and read it.

' _Hey Carlos, sorry I can't pick you up today... Something urgent just came up._ '

I let out a sigh of relief as I put the phone back down, I didn't need to see the heart-breaker today. I got up and got ready for my job.

When I went downstairs, I saw a note on the fridge, written on it was ' _Hey my little baby-boo, I couldn't be there for you today, apparently there's a fashion meeting, so I prepared breakfast for you. I know you don't drink and all, but don't touch the vodka in the fridge. Toodles!_ '

The note ended with a cute dog face. I smiled at it, then proceeded to eat my breakfast.

When I finished my breakfast, my heart was still crushed. I just couldn't get Ben out of my head for some reason, then I thought of the vodka. I don't really drink, but one little shot wouldn't hurt... right?

I took it out of the fridge, and took a little shot. A few seconds later, the bottle was half empty. I realized how much I drank so I quickly put it back into the fridge. I got my things ready, and started my journey to AE.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Carlos showed up at work, slightly drunk. When Carlos set his bag down near the teacher's table, Ben could literally smell the Vodka in Carlos' breath. Ben raised his eyebrow and asked "Were you drinking?"

Carlos let out a light hiccup, to which he blushed. He answered "Maybe... I was crying last night. I thought a little drink would help me cheer up, but nope."

Ben said "Okay we need to get you home before the effects hit you." Carlos replied "I'm sober, don't worry" but as soon as he looked at his hands, things started to get weird. Maybe he's not so sober at all...

Ben asked, "Why were you crying last night...?" even though he already knew the answer. The fact that he made Carlos cry actually made his heart clench a little bit. Carlos shook his head and said "It's pathetic, I don't want to tell you."

Carlos saw his vision turning weird. Everything started to get woozy, spinning and stuff. He also started losing his balance, he knew he had to go back home before his drunkness made him hurt any of the kids, even though it was unlikely Carlos was still scared as he was paranoid.

Carlos had always been paranoid, he was scared of everything.

Ben helped Carlos regain his balance, then said "You need to go home, you can't show up to work intoxicated!" Carlos nodded, but then said "What about my work? If Fairy Godmother knows I went home I'd be fired..."

Ben nodded and said "Don't worry, I'll just tell her you were sick." Carlos managed to give Ben a warm smile, even though he was drunk as hell at the time. Ben thought, ' _He's able to look so damn adorable even when he's drunk like this... I wish I didn't ruin whatever was gonna happen between us..._ ' and frowned.

He had already asked Lonnie if Jay could take care of his class for the first hour, since he had to get Carlos back. After he explained what happened, Lonnie agreed, since it was play time for her class for the first two hours.

Jay helped Carlos get to my car, he said as he helped Carlos up "Alright, easy there bud. Let's get you home" Carlos muttered "Thanks, Jay" and let out a light hiccup again. Jay smiled at him.

When Carlos was inside Ben's car, he said to Ben "Carlos usually doesn't drink... hell he didn't even know what wine was, how come he showed up at work intoxicated?" Ben only shrugged, even though he knew the answer to that he felt a bit guilty because he knew it was all his fault in the first place.

In the car, Carlos sunk into his seat. He took a look at Ben, then asked "Ben... you'd lie to Fairy Godmother for me? You do know this might cost you your job." Ben nodded and replied, "It's a risk I have to take, if I don't you would lose yours. Plus, my parents owned the school, I'd be able to get back in no problem." Carlos' eyes widened, he said shyly as he blushed, "Thanks..." Ben nodded again and replied "No problem."

When he got to his house, Carlos had trouble trying to stand up, he was still drunk even though he was slightly sober now. Ben helped him up and into his room. When they got to his room, Carlos laid down on his bed while Ben sat at the edge, admiring his room.

There were dog themed things everywhere, Ben smiled at Carlos' adorable room. Then he looked over at Carlos, who was now staring at the ceiling. Carlos leaned up, only to meet the emerald eyes who were gazing back at him.

Carlos took this time to take in every feature he missed about Ben. It seemed as if the longer he stared, the more he fell in love with Ben.

He allowed his wall to crumble, not knowing what he was doing, he leaned forward to Ben in a kissing position. Ben had also let his feelings get the best of him, he also leaned forward. Their lips locked as they shared a hot passionate kiss, filled with pure love.

Then Ben broke their kiss, panting for air. He stated, "I'm sorry Carlos, but I can't do this." Carlos whined, "Why not?"

Ben answered, "First of all, you're underage, Second of all, this could cause us both to lose our jobs and go to jail."

Carlos replied, "I'm turning 18 in a few months, plus we would only go to jail if we had sex." Ben shook his head, and said "It's not that easy."

Then Carlos remembered that Ben already had a girlfriend, which caused his broken heart to break even more. Carlos let a few tears side down his face, "You should go back to school... I'll just take a break today..." Ben saw tears down Carlos' face, which caused his heart to ache even more than it did this morning.

Carlos desperately tried to blink the tears away. Ben recognized this look, it was the look where you're trying to show how strong you are, when all you are is alone, hurt and sad. He didn't want Carlos to feel that way, he brought his hand to Carlos' cheek to try and wipe away the tears.

Carlos freed his cheek from Ben's grasp, and said "Forget it Ben, this was a mistake. You already have Audrey" That sentence not only hurt him, but also Ben. Ben saw as the tears Carlos tried to desperately blink escaped from his eyes, but nope he just cried the hell out of his eyes. Ben said "But Carlos I-" but he was interrupted by the crying boy. Carlos said "No Ben, go back to school. Jay will have to go back to his class in about 15 minutes."

Ben nodded, he stood up. He walked towards the door, and turned around to look at Carlos. Carlos had leaned into the head board and buried his face in his pillow, Ben could hear Carlos' sobs, but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Ben's POV

Tears built up in my eyes as I exited the De Vil family's house. I thought I had fixed whatever happened between me and Carlos, but instead I just ruined it even further. I was sure now Carlos hated me, especially when he said "You already have Audrey..."

To be honest though, I never loved Audrey. I'm not even sure why I dated her in the first place, she's everything I didn't want. She nags, yells, complains and basically does everything that I really hate, but I just couldn't tell her the two words, "We're Over."

I thought I would be able to move on and actually date with the one I truly loved, Carlos, after I finally said those two words to her. But now, there's no more reason for me to do it. I've only known Carlos for two days, but the first day I knew him I already fell for him.

Carlos was a nice guy overall, good with kids, smart, adorable and just everything I loved. But he couldn't see that, what he saw in himself is a clumsy, useless son of Cruella. My heart broke when I thought about that, and it broke even more when I found out that I won't be the one helping Carlos see through all that. It proceeded to break even more than before as I thought about Carlos hating me now.

I drove back to the school, but I wiped away the tears before I exited my car, I don't want anyone to know I'm crying. Because if someone knew, then they would get worried. I already have enough to worry about, I don't want others to worry about me, I hate that.

I returned to my class and thanked Jay. He asked if Carlos was okay, I nodded and told him that Carlos was sleeping soundly at his room. He thanked me for sending Carlos back to take a rest as he left. I smiled to see the children drawing, Jay took really good care of them.

All day long I couldn't focus on teaching the children at all, my brain kept thinking about how I hurt Carlos. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get rid of the guilt. As soon as the children left for the cafeteria, with Jay's help again, the tears all flowed out of my eyes.

I just hope I'll be able to see Carlos tomorrow, assuming he hadn't quit. Even though I won't be able to help him be confident, or love him, I'd at least be able to be his friend.

 _-The Next Day-_

* * *

Back to 3rd PPOV

Carlos woke up with his head throbbing, he felt dizzy and woozy. He remembered that his mother had pills somewhere with the magic properties of getting rid of Hangovers, courtesy of Maleficent.

After he had taken them, the hangover disappeared, and was replaced by despair.

Carlos cried after he remembered what he did yesterday. At this point, he knew Ben hated him, at least he thought that Ben hated him. He quickly got ready and packed everything he needed for the day.

He went downstairs to see Cruella washing some dishes and breakfast was ready on the table. Carlos gave her a fake smile as he ate my breakfast. She asked him, "Carlos, did you by any chance drank the Vodka in the fridge?"

Carlos raised my eyebrow at her and said "Mom, did you even hear yourself? I can barely stand the smell!" She let out a light chuckle as she turned around and muttered, "You're right." Carlos hated to lie to his own mother, but unfortunately he had to. He waved goodbye to her as he started his journey. Apparently, Ben wasn't there to pick him up, which made him even more furious.

It was cloudy outside, Carlos literally started his journey 2 hours earlier. He brought an umbrella and extra clothes, just in case it rained. Half way there, it started raining. Thankfully, Carlos brought an umbrella.

By the time he got there, the rain had stopped and he was wet, turns out his umbrella was freaking broken. He quickly ran to the toilet when nobody was looking, since the teachers and assistants were in their classes while the students were in the assembly hall. Ben literally stepped out of the boys toilet and saw Carlos soaking wet. He saw Carlos' face basically had the 'I hate my life, I just want to die now' look on it.

He watched Carlos run in and slammed one of the doors shut. He frowned as he walked back to his class, now with more guilt slammed onto him. He had completely forgot to pick up Carlos, and now Carlos was soaking wet. He walked back to his class feeling guilty, mind not taking off of Carlos for even one second until the children came in with Carlos behind them.

Carlos changed to a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. He didn't even bothered to look at Ben, and that made Ben frown even further. Basically, Carlos refused all forms of talking with Ben until lunch time.

Carlos sat there in the class eating silently, he had another sandwiches. When Carlos finished, he threw the plastic into the little bin in the corner of the room, he proceeded to sit back at his seat and scrolled through his phone.

Ben gathered up enough courage to break the silence between them, "Carlos..." he spoke.

It was replied with, "What?" by Carlos. Carlos' voice was filled with negativity, from despair to hate, which once again managed to crush Ben's heart.

Ben continued, "Carlos, we need to talk about what happened yesterday. Things have been a bit too awkward between us." To say awkward was an understatement.

Carlos replied, "I really don't want to, but if that's what you want" as he set his phone down and whirled around to gaze at the beautiful green eyes in front of him. Ben expected him to blush, seeing how every time their eyes met Carlos would do that, even when he was drunk.

But not this time.

Carlos looked like he was ready to beat the life out of Ben. Ben shivered at Carlos' face, this was not adorable, _at all._ Carlos looked around and asked, "It's not cold in here, is it?" raising an eyebrow, but face still said 'I fucking hate you' and 'You broke my heart'.

Ben shook his head, then continued "I do want to talk about what happened yesterday... And I'm sorry for not picking you up this morning, I completely forgot..."

Carlos just let out a sigh, as he said "Look Ben, I was drunk yesterday, alright. I was drunk, I couldn't control my feelings. So just forget about what happened yesterday, I'm hoping you would do that, and about this morning it wasn't a big deal. Wasn't the first time I ran around in the rain." smiled, getting rid of the hateful and vengeful face, replacing it with a warm smile. Then it suddenly hit him, the fact that he just freaking confessed without realizing it.

Ben was shocked to see Carlos' sudden mood swing, once again he got to see that adorable freckled smile. That smile disappeared a few seconds later, it was replaced with Carlos' yet another adorable startled face. I smiled then replied, "Thanks... But I feel the same for you, I didn't know what I was thinking yesterday. Plus, I didn't physically deny that kiss..."

Carlos was going to smile, then he frowned. "I'm sorry Ben but I can't, I don't want to stand between you and Audrey" he said. The mention of the name Audrey had made Carlos' heart ache and Ben's heart crumble into dust. He knew he should have broken up with Audrey, but for some reason he just can't.

Ben returned, "But Carlos, I lov-" before he could finish, Carlos interrupted him "Ben, no. I just can't, I love you and all that but you belong with Audrey. And since I know that if we stay as friends it would just hurt me even more, so I guess we'll just be co-workers from now on, agree?" Ben wanted to disagree. He wanted to just pull Carlos into another kiss, and he would have but the bell rang and distracted him.

Carlos stood up and said, "Time for me to do my job" as he headed towards the cafeteria to get the children.

 _-Cafeteria-_

Carlos walked behind with Millie. Millie De Vil, the sister of Carlos, and nobody knew that since she didn't have white hair, and she never mentioned her full name. Well maybe Fairy Godmother knows that, but meh.

Millie was the only one that knew about Carlos' sexuality before his mother did, and she was actually kinda mature for a kid. Carlos asked Millie to come to him pretending to ask him to play, just so he could avoid having to talk to Ben. Carlos knew this was a bit mean, really mean actually, but he couldn't talk to Ben. The last few minutes he talked to him, he basically had to fight back his tear, thankfully he won, this time/

And he knew if he had continued, they would've kissed, and Carlos would love that, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand in between Audrey and Ben, he knew it was wrong. What he didn't know is Ben doesn't even return his feelings for Audrey, instead he returned them to Carlos.

Carlos returned to class and helped Ben teach the kids how to read, out of all of them Millie was the only one who knew how to read and count, but she didn't want to show that. The one thing similar between her and Carlos, is that they are both _really_ shy.

Then playtime arrived. There would always be an hour or two play times every day. As Carlos sat down to watch the children play around with the toys and such, he tried to avoid all eye contact with Ben.

Ben took this chance to grip Carlos' wrist, "Carlos, please just talk to me." Carlos had to agree, if not that would be mean, and he didn't want to be mean. Ben continued, "If we can't be lovers, can we at least be friends?" Carlos shook his head and said, "I wish that was enough for me..."

Ben gripped Carlos' wrist even harder, he was about to say something until Millie and some of her friends came running and pleaded Carlos to come play with them. Ben had to let go, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Carlos slowly walked over, and pretended to kneel down and play jigsaw with her sister and her two friends. He whispered to them, "Thanks a lot for the help. I promise two ice creams for all three of you this Saturday." to which the three girls had jumped up and down excitedly.

After Playtime, they had two more hours of learning. Carlos once again helped Ben teach them for about 1 hour and 30 minutes, until Ben decided to take a break and give them homework.

Carlos had made the big mistake of sitting down, he could've went and helped the kids with their homework, but nope he just had to sit down. Ben took Carlos' hands, which made him flinch. Ben knew he had no chance of talking to him in school, so he had to go over to his house and talk, and hopefully Carlos would allow him to come.

Ben let out a sigh as he asked Carlos, "Hey Carlos... Can I come over to your house this afternoon? There's something I need to talk to you." Carlos tilted his head, which made Ben almost squeal at the adorableness of both his slightly tilted head and fucking adorable freckled face. He asked "Can't you just say it here?"

Ben replied, "Not really in front of these children..." Carlos wanted to refuse. He just wanted everything between him and Ben just end, but he couldn't. Instead his body betrayed his mind and he nodded. He watched as Ben smiled and said "Thanks."

Carlos stated, "Come at around 2PM, that's when my sister is gonna be with our neighbor. She always goes to our neighbor to play." Ben blushed as the thought of him and Carlos being alone, all the things he could do... Carlos watched as Ben stared at him, and Ben's eyes darkening. Carlos knew what this meant, he knew it too well. He shivered, which managed to snap Ben out of his little world.

Carlos didn't dare to look down at all, because he was sure his member was freaking hard, and he hoped Ben's wasn't. ' _What am I doing?! I should be hating him! But now I'll be alone with him at my house... Who am I kidding how can I hate the hotness that is Benjamin Adams._ ' Carlos thought to himself.

Apparently, all hatred and despair Carlos had for Ben just magically left his mind. They secretly exchanged glances, and for whatever fucking reason it was Carlos decides to just risk it and freaking cup Ben's member. He gasped in shock as he processed what he had just done, and he looked at Ben's face expecting hate and disgust. But instead he looked up to see a blushing but smiling Ben whose eyes are once again darkened.

He quickly scooted over to once of the children and pretended to help them with their homework, and Ben let out a whimper as Carlos walked away. Although he did smile at the thought of Carlos touching his extremely awakened member, his touch had just awakened it even further, to the point where he didn't even know was possible. He would've pulled Carlos into a long passionate kiss, and definitely more if his thoughts hadn't regrouped.

That's where he realized his limit. He had to break it to Audrey, even if she would hate him afterwards. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to claim Carlos, but he couldn't do that if they were together.

After all the kids had left, Carlos slowly walked outside with his apparently raging member, thinking about what he had done. His blush was just too obvious. Thankfully his member wasn't like, 100% awakened, otherwise the teachers outside would just see it.

Ben asked Carlos to wait at one of the benches outside, he had something to take care of.

Carlos sat outside, waiting for Ben. He scrolled through his phone, checking out his AuraBook and MagiGram.

* * *

 **WHEW, that's all for this chapter. I knew it's a bit early for this type of shet, but I wanted to focus more on the romantic parts instead of the M/M part which you would be seeing next chapter. I know this chapter was a bit too long, but I couldn't help it. ;w;**

 **AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, I love ya'll so much 3**

 **Cya in le next chapteur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Teacher's Assistant! :D:D**

 **Something tells me falling in love with Kogan just gave me a brand new rush for BenLos, probably cuz I can't wait to start BTR xD I was actually kinda excited for this chapter. :3**

 **Anyways. Enjoy! :d**

 **M For language like usual :d Also M/M warning HUAHUAHUAUHAUHA**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 =New Relationship=_

3rd Person POV

Carlos was scrolling through his phone, when he saw Audrey running towards her car. He didn't pay much attention, he was too sucked into this particular game. He kept playing for another 5 minutes, then he turned off his phone and put it into his bag.

And then another 20 minutes went by.

Carlos has had enough, he's a chill guy, but everyone has a limit. He stood up and got ready to walk towards the bus station nearby, until he felt two hands grab his shoulder and a familiar voice yelled "BOO!" into his ear.

Carlos basically lost his sense of direction and ran towards a pole. "Bang!" Was the loud noise created by Carlos' run-into the metal-hard pole. Ben's laughing fit instantly died down as he ran towards Carlos to help him.

Ben exclaimed, "Oh my god I am so sorry!" while helping Carlos recover. His vision was blurry. A few seconds later, his vision came back. He looked at Ben, then pouted. He playfully punched Ben in the chest, Ben was just confused at Carlos.

Ben asked, "Are you okay?" Carlos nodded. Now Ben was even more confused. I told him, "I'm not sure but I think it's because of the hundreds of times my head was thrown against a hard thing, so I think it has hardened. That only hurt a little bit" slightly jokingly, but I saw his face had fury written all over it. I could basically read his face, and it was saying ' _I will fucking kill whoever tried to hurt Carlos..._ '

* * *

Carlos' POV

I took his hand softly and said, "It's okay, it actually benefit me. I can run into walls without worrying much." That made him gasp, and I said "I'm just kidding" and he let out a sigh. I stated, "If you don't mind, I'm going home now." as I started my journey to the bus station.

Before I could even walk 5 steps, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. We almost kissed, I pushed him slightly and asked "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm still mad at you you know." pouting teasingly.

He chuckled and said "You weren't a few seconds ago." he let go of me and asked, "Have you forgotten I was gonna give you a ride?" I nodded.

When I got home, Millie was already waiting. She was grinning.

"Don't forget about the ice-cream!" she exclaimed happily, I smiled. What I would give to see Millie like this every day. I said, "Okay I won't."

When we went inside, mom was nowhere to be seen, like usual. She has a freaking empire fashion to run, she'd be away for the day and come back at around 8PM. I said to Millie once we were inside, "You're going next door to play like usual, right?" She nodded, then said "Is Ben coming over?"

I gasped, "Am I really that easy to read?!" I exclaimed, she said "Well, basically, yes."

I said to her, "My god, I need to learn how to hide things. Mind teaching me?" teasingly. She had this twinkle in her eyes, "No, if you promise more ice-creams next week!" She was freaking adorable! I wish I was as adorable as her... that sounds right.

Then she had a serious look, she asked "Do you need me to help you again?" I shook my head and said, "I think I'll be alright. Thanks sis." She replied, "No problem." She walked towards the door, then opened it. She exclaimed in joy, "Don't forget about the ice-cream!" and waited. I smiled and said, "I won't! Be safe." She nodded as she closed the door.

I sunk into the couch and turned on the TV. I watched my favorite show of my life, Big Time Rush. This was season 5.

By the time it had finished, the time was 1:59 PM. I panicked, realizing I haven't even changed. I was about to run up the stairs, then there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and realized it was 2:00PM sharp. I opened it to see Ben, with a box of chocolate.

* * *

Ben's POV

I saw Carlos' eyes twinkle at the sight, he licked his lips with a huge smile on his face. It's official, I'm love with Carlos, and that just made me love him so much more now. The amount of adorableness that is in front of me is just too much for me to take. I literally had to use every bit of my energy just so I don't pull him into a kiss and fuck the life- what the hell am I talking about.

Anyways, I handed him the box and he eagerly grabbed it and ran to put it into the fridge, yelling "You can come in!" while his head is buried into the fridge. When his head sticked back out, his mouth was basically covered in chocolate.

I walked over and rubbed a little bit of it off of his mouth, which made him blush madly. And here I thought I've seen his maximum adorableness at the door. Strangely though, this feels like deja vu, but I shook it off shortly after. I handed him a tissue, he took it embarrassedly and frantically wiped his mouth with it.

I followed him to his room, and closed the door afterwards. He took out a few clothes and asked, "Would you mind turning around for a few secs so I could change?" I said teasingly, "Would you mind if I... watched?" and smirked. He blushed even more, and I turned around.

I turned around again to see him in his black boxer, and he jumped, he yelled "B-Ben!" staggering. I said with a smirk across my face and licking my lips, "I like what I'm seeing." And his face turned to an even deeper shade of red. He quickly put on the rest of his clothes, I whimpered seeing him now fully clothed, and blushing madly.

He sat down on his bed and asked, "What did you want to talk about?" I thought he was joking, but seeing the blush slowly fade I knew he was serious. I walked over and joined him on the other side of the bed.

I took his hand and said, "I wanted to talk about that kiss." His blush appeared again, and this time I let my self control just crumble. God I can't resist that adorable face! I basically just leaned in and kissed him. This time, with no hesitation. I brushed the bottom of his mouth, asking for entrance, but Carlos wanted to be stubborn. I was smirking inside, as my hand slowly traveled up his shirt.

Eventually, I got to his nipples, and used my hands to play with them, earning moans from him. I broke away the kiss panting for air, and so did he, then I said "God, moan for me." I groaned. I continued my kiss, Carlos still refused to give entrance, so one of my hands continued playing with his nipple while the other one gently massaged his pecs, I didn't expect it to be so defined and hard. God what I would do to just rip his shirt off and explore every inch of him.

He let out moans of pleasure, and I took this chance to conquer his mouth. We battled for dominance, with me coming out as the winner eventually. I explored every inch of his mouth. Eventually, I had to break the kiss for air. We both panted, and I might as well just call Carlos an apple right now. I leaned in for another round, but to my dismay, he pushed me away.

He said, still panting "Ben, I can't. I already told you, I can't stand between you and Audrey." I smirked, then replied "But what if Audrey's already out of the picture?" His eyes went wide, "You mean you broke up with her because of me?" I nodded, then his jaw dropped as he exclaimed "Why?!"

I leaned in, now our foreheads touching and answered, "Because I loved you. You were the on I wanted to be with, not her. I don't even remembered why I dated her." A smile formed over his face, and he said "Thanks... I wanted to be with you too..."

I attacked his mouth again, this time only for a short while. I moved down to his neck, and when I found the sweet spot, I bit down lightly and started sucking on it. I was practically grinding our bulges together while sucking on the sweet spot, earning moans and moans of pleasure from Carlos.

I wanted to pull his pants down, but he pushed me away and said "Can we not do this now, I'm still under-aged." I whined. I asked, "So I have to wait for two months before I could just fuck the life out of you?" He winced. He said, "Sheesh, such vulgar language for my innocent ears."

I chuckled as I lied down next to him, the little talks helping my hard-on soften now. I said "I'm sure you're not so innocent on the cursing department either." He replied, "I have a sister! Of course I'm innocent on that department." I leaned up and looked at him, "Not even to yourself?" He shook his head. My good god, how much more innocent can he get?!

I practically yelled "HOW MUCH MORE INNOCENT CAN YOU GET?!" as I just buried my face in his hair. Once again, he blushed. I am completely in love with this beauty. Our nose touched as we smiled at each other. He leaned up and said, "Welp, time for you to go home." I whined as I pulled him back down to the bed and asked, "Can't I stay over?"

Carlos' eyes widened. Then he smirked, "I'll have to ask my mom about that" as he quickly pick up the phone. I was about to say I was joking until I head "Oh, hey mom, I wanted to ask something..."

Maybe Carlos doesn't really understand sarcasm...

He put the phone back down. "She allows you to stay over..." He said. I waited for the bad part. He continued, "...But, you're gonna be interviewed when she comes back." I was nervous. I've never personally met any of the legendaries before, other than Ravenna since my parents loved to visit her kingdom.

We had small talks here and there, but I just couldn't shake this nervousness away.

Then I asked him, "So Carlos... what are we right now?" He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?" I continued "I mean... are we boyfriends? Or do I have to take you out on a date first."

He decided to put on his 'I'm a genius' attitude. "Well technically, we are boyfriends now. Buuut, if you want to make it official, we need to have a date." He said. I replied, "Oh Carlos, how much more adorable can you possibly get?"

Then he decides to make my heart, mind, and inners explode.

He gave me the most adorable, most innocent pleading eyes possible. I started feeling woozy. He quickly grabbed my back and helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. My god, he's gonna kill me with his adorableness. I said to him, "Is that the best you got?"

He smirked at me, challengingly and said "No, but if I continued you'd die." confidently. I'm definitely seeing him change, he's a bit more confident in himself now. We both laughed at his statement, then I said "I'd like to see you try" smirking too.

We just enjoyed our time together in his bedroom. Then his dog decides to join us by wiggling through the doggy door. The corgi he had was soooooo cute! Not as adorable as him though. ' _I am turning into a fucking school girl..._ ' I thought to myself.

I basically squealed in delight as the rest of the dogs decides to join us. I was soon buried by 3 dogs, a small corgi and 2 giant Dalmations. I followed him down as he lead his dogs out to the backyard. He came back in shortly after and joined me on the couch. He rested his head on my shoulder, now I know I've fixed things. Then suddenly Cruella barged in from the door looking panicked.

She yelled, "Carlos where is he?!" and I literally jolted up. Her eyes traveled up and down me, then she softened. She said, "Oh, you're Benjamin Adams right? Son of Belle and Beast?" I nodded. I asked, "How did you know me?"

Then I facepalmed, I said "Oh yeah, you and my parents..." smiling. She smiled at me. She glanced at Carlos and said "Carlos, is this your new boyfriend?" He blushed. I laughed at her statement.

She made dinner for us after agreeing to let me stay here for the night. And Carlos was right, she did interview me. Waves after waves of questions, I had to answer them all. Carlos saved my life after pulling me away from the kitchen, I waved to her as we walked up the stairs. He nudged me playfully, "I told you." I smiled at him and nodded.

We entered his room and laid on the bed.

Both me and Carlos slept in our underwear that night, Carlos refusing at first. I used my charm and my apparently, sexy deep voice that I never knew of and charmed him into sleeping with me almost naked.

He literally stared at my body for like, 30 minutes before I decided to advert his attention by teasingly flex my arms. He pouted and turned around. I said, "Aww, don't pout on me." He replied, "I won't but I won't sleep facing you." I sighed, "Fine, that'll just help me cuddle with you" I said as I inched closer to him. My arms draped around him, I felt his abs. I smirked and said teasingly, "And you said you were fat"

For some reason I could feel his blush, what the heck? At least I was helping him build confidence. My hands lowly trailed up and down the crevice of his abs, and it eventually reached the hem of his boxer. He swatted my arm and said playfully, "Ben, no. I said I wanted to wait until I'm 18, I don't wanna lose my virginity right now." but I just massaged his boxer lightly, causing him to moan.

I used my, apparently, deep and sexy voice and whispered to him letting my breath hit his neck, "But what if I want to make you lose it, now" and instantly his boxer felt hard. I smirked as I continued massaging. He quickly lifted my arms up and said, "My god, if you keep doing that I'd reach my orgasm" I asked him hesitantly, "Do you masturbate...?"

He quickly answered with "What?! Hell no" I could tell he was serious. I guess I have to wait.

We fell asleep in a cuddled position.

 _-The Next Morning-_

Carlos' POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling something poking at my butt. My mind was a bit blurry, but a few seconds later, my memory returned. I smiled at the thought of me and Ben as boyfriends.

But then a few seconds later, the thing poked again. It was hard. I knew exactly what this is, morning wood.

Thinking about the word just made me wince, I didn't dare to turn around and look at Ben's hardened member. I leaned up and place my hand on his waist, I didn't bother to look at him or his glorious body. I decided, I'll enjoy my time with him on the bed after I turn 18 and not be under-aged.

I shook him lightly and whispered, "Ben, wake up"

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He stretched and said, "Good morning." I replied, "Mornin'" without turning around.

He asked, "What's wrong?" And I just became an apple man again. I shook my head and pointed towards his member, he looked and whispered, "Oh..." I felt him move, but I didn't know to where since I wasn't looking.

There was silence, a few seconds later, I could feel one of his hands on my boxers and one on my waist. I had to rip my brain apart inside out just so I don't get hardened, this is not what I needed this morning.

He used a deep, sexy, alluring and full of freaking lust and whispered into my ear, "I'd like to take care of that now..." and I gulped. My member now slowly awakening, and him massaging it does not help at all.

Then he finished, "...by you." That's when I knew it was my limit, my member just jolted upwards with Ben's hand on it. I literally lifted his hands, with my entire head now bright red, and bolted into the bathroom.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Ben smirked as Carlos scurried into his bathroom. He looked at his achingly hard member, he slowly pulled his royal blue boxer and started slowly stroking his member, moaning out the name of Carlos.

Then his stroke got faster, and he kept moaning out Carlos' name, Ben wasn't sure what the fuck was even happening anymore. They just started dating and now his lust towards the white haired boy has grown so much, that he had to moan out his name.

After a good 2 minutes of pumping and moaning, Ben finally reached his peak. He yelled out "Carlos!" as he shot ropes after ropes of seed onto his own body. He panted and lied back down on the bed, smiling.

 _Meanwhile..._

Carlos sunk into his bathtub, trying to forget about what he experienced a few minutes ago. Then suddenly, he heard his name being moaned out, and he just blushed. His member poked out of the soap-filled surface of the bath tub. His heart started beating harder and harder, with his member aching and throbbing. He just wanted to reach out and feel how it feels to have an orgasm, but he didn't.

He had to wait.

But every second his name was moaned out, it got harder for Carlos to control himself. Eventually, he failed. His hands reached out and slowly stroked it, which made him moan in pleasure. This was a first time, but thankfully it didn't happen. Carlos' thoughts saved the day, and he stopped pulling his hands away from the hardened member. He did the one thing that he knew how to to get rid of his lust, by running lots of mathematical formulas and science theories through his head.

Carlos had always been a fan of those two, he even graduated with A++ on both from high school. And thankfully, it worked. His manhood softened and he enjoyed a good few minutes of soaking in the bath tub.

That was until Ben decided to knock on the door and asked, "Hey Carlos, mind if I joined you?" he could hear his little chuckle. Carlos blushed again, and god-dammit his member was fucking hard again. He yelled, "Heck no! There'd be a million things you'd do to me as soon as you come in, so no thanks. You're gonna have to wait until I'm 18 if you want to enjoy some..."

There was a moment of silence. Ben crept closer to the bathroom door, now he was leaning against it. Carlos finished, "Bathroom fun." Ben glanced down, and his member was hard again. ' _What in the serious fuck?_ ' Ben thought. Nobody has ever managed to make him hard, twice. Carlos was doing wonders without even doing anything. Ben decides to just release it moaning his names again through the bathroom door.

Carlos not only ripped his mind, also his heart and every part of his limb inside. He used up all of his willpower to fight against the lust building up inside of him, thankfully his cells worked together and fought against his evil hormones, and they won. This time.

He quickly finished his bath before Ben could continue turning him on. Ben entered his bathroom soon, while he was soaping himself, he could hear Carlos moaning.

This was Carlos' form of revenge, he pretended he was moaning and it worked.

Ben was turned on, for the third fucking time that morning. "My god Carlos, you've turned me on for the third time this morning...!' he yelled. Carlos just continued moaning as Ben pumped his member along with Carlos' moaning. He reached his orgasm for the third time that morning.

When he exited the bathroom after drying off, Carlos threw a bunch of clothes over at him. Carlos said without looking at Ben, because he knew if he did he'd be turned on again, "Put those on you horny freak" teasingly. Ben perked up, and he circle around Carlos.

Carlos gawked at the sight of Ben naked, with only a towel draped around his waist. Ben flexed again, "Like what you're seeing?" Carlos quickly covered his eyes, "My god you horny freak! Hurry up and put your darn clothes on!"

Ben smirked as he continued to put his clothes on. When he was fully clothed, he joined Carlos sitting on the bed. He took Carlos' hands away from his eyes and said, "I'm finished changing."

Carlos slowly opened one eye, he looked so, soooo goddamn innocently adorable like that.

Then Ben asked, "So why were you moaning for me just now... Did you...?" smirking, had actually hoped Carlos did that while moaning out his name. But Carlos shook his head, and said "Nah, I just moaned out your name for almost getting me to do that, as a form of revenge." Ben's hand slowly started moving towards' Carlos' pants again, then he said "Well then, maybe as _my_ form of revenge, I'll just make you peak now..." he said with a deep alluring voice as he slowly started massaging Carlos' member.

Carlos quickly swatted his hand away. Then he said, "Speaking of, I think I need to make you promise on something." Ben rubber his hand while nodding, signaling Carlos to continue. Carlos continued, "You need to wait until I am 18, which is in two months. No peaking, or sex attempt at all. Kissing sure, but we stop before we rip each other's clothes apart." Ben shook his head and said smirking, "I don't think I can do that..."

But Ben knew Carlos was serious. Ben frowned, then said "Ok, fine. I promise." Carlos shook his head then commanded, "No. That's not enough. I want you to hold both of your hands out." Ben held his hand out, then Carlos did the pinky finger promising thing while glancing at Ben's other hand. "I promise." Ben said. Carlos nodded then said, "You didn't cross your fingers, so now you can't break that promise."

Ben smirked and said, "But what if I crossed my toes?" Carlos frowned. Ben chuckled and said, "I wasn't, relax."

Carlos glanced over at his clock then realized it was Saturday. He let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed. He decided to give Ben a little... test. He wanted to test Ben's limit. So he decided, and he smirked. He is going to enjoy this day.

Ben lied down with him, he was about to say something until he felt lips being smashed onto his. Carlos had crawled on top of Ben while kissing passionately, Carlos was in control right now. Ben liked this side of him, at least he knew Carlos confidence was building.

They continued their hot make-out, then Carlos continued to phase 2. His hands went under Ben's shirt. He massaged Ben's hard, defined and muscular pecs while his other hands just felt Ben's bicep. Carlos used his mathematical and science thing to keep his own lust down, while testing Ben's.

Ben felt like he was about to reach his limit, he gripped Carlos' shirt really hard. Then Carlos jumped off of him and exclaimed, "Aha! I knew you couldn't control yourself." Then Ben leaned up, realizing what Carlos had done, Ben said "That was mean." Carlos shook his head and said, "Yeah, well. I needed to be mean to test you." then he turned around, and said "Maybe we should just stop here..."

Ben literally kneel'ed down in front of Carlos and pleaded, "Please, please Carlos, give me another chance!" Carlos smirked. He quickly helped Ben up and said, "Alright, I'll give you a second chance." Carlos silently thought to himself as both he and Ben continued to lie down on the bed, ' _Oh what am I talking about, I'd give you a third, fourth, fifth, hell even a twentieth chance..._ '

Ben broke the silence. He leaned up and asked, "Hey pup... can I call you that? Pup?" Carlos smiled and said teasingly, "Nicknames before dates huh? Cute" Ben continued smiling, "Would you... would you like to maybe... uh, maybe..." Ben's dilly dallying was annoying Carlos, and Ben could see that.

He said in a fast, rushed sentence, "Would you maybe like to go on a date, maybe?" Carlos leaned up blushing, he nodded and said "Sure..." sheepishly.

Ben went wide-eyed, he asked, "You understood that?" Carlos nodded.

They both sighed, Carlos glanced at the clock again. It was 9:10 AM.

Ben said, "So I'm gonna go now and get ready for our date... Pick you up at 8?" Carlos smiled, the nodded. He said "Sure."

He remembered they both just moaned crazily, but then he also remembered his room's wall was sound-proof. He smiled, thinking about tonight's date. Cruella just got home from her daily checkup at her office, Carlos practically ran down and pleaded Cruella to take him out for shopping to get new clothes for their date.

Cruella smiled when Carlos mentioned date, she knew it was his little angel's first date, so she wanted to make sure he would remember it.

* * *

?

I gritted furiously as I watched the two through the magic mirror.

I didn't plan on watching what Ben was doing, but I was curious. The mirror showed me that they agreed to go on a date, and that gives me an idea.

I will ruin their date tonight, and Carlos will pay for stealing Ben.  
"Just you wait Carlos..."

* * *

 **That be it people :D**

 **So Carlos and Ben made up, but who do you think '?' is?  
Anyways,**

 **Little note: This was supposed to be around 3,000 words, but it became 4,500 words on the little... make-out part. Haha... haaa...**

 **Thanks for reading this fic, I love you all for reading it. Seriously though.**

 **It makes me happy to see the view count go up, even if the rest doesn't at least it's good to know peoples actually read this... right? :D...**

 **Okay see ya in le next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Teacher's Assistant!**

 **I'm actually not too excited about this one, nor the next one either. You'll find out why after you read this**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 =Broken Relationship=_

3rd Person POV

Carlos got ready for his date tonight, and he was giddy all day long. He wore the new clothes his mother got him, it was perfect, heck he couldn't wait. He waited outside 5 minutes early, and Ben arrive 4 minutes early.

They went to a restaurant nearby, it was called "Food's Swamp"

At first Carlos wasn't too sure about the name, but Ben kept insisting them to go there, so he agreed, reluctantly.

But when they got there, Carlos' jaws dropped. The place was beautiful. Golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the decors were all perfect, top to bottom.

They took one of the soft seats instead of the wooden chairs. Ben said, "See, I told you this place was beautiful." smirking. Carlos just nodded.

Ben asked, "New threads?" smiling, and Carlos answered, "Yeah, I wanted to make this occasion special." He smiled, Carlos smiled, they enjoyed their dinner at the restaurant.

That was until Carlos decides to enter the bathroom. He fixed his hair and stuff, making sure he looked good, but when he exited, he was met with horror. Ben was kissing Audrey. Ben saw Carlos exit the bathroom, he quickly pushed Audrey away. She fumed attempting to kiss him again, but Ben ran away chasing after Carlos.

Carlos quickly ran into a cab, and just told the cab to drive as fast as he could, away from the restaurant. The cab driver didn't hesitate, seeing Carlos crying from the rear mirror.

When they were far away, Carlos told the driver where to go. While they were driving back to his house, Carlos just continued to cry.

Ben stood there, dumbfounded. When he turned around, Audrey was nowhere to be found. Ben let out a sigh as he returned to the restaurant to pay for his dinner, and drove away. He drove back to the De Vil residence, but the lights were all off.

Ben waited outside, hoping that eventually one of the lights would turn on, but no. He waited for about 20 minutes, then decided to go back home. Tears steamed down his face as well as he drove back home.

Carlos curled up in his bed, sobbing the fuck out of his eyes. He couldn't believe it, this was all a sick, sick joke. He thought Ben returned the feelings, but no. He exited the restaurant bathroom, just to see Ben and Audrey making out like there was no tomorrow. History had repeated itself.

He fell asleep, with his heart crushed to dusts, thankfully both Millie and Cruella were out for girl's night.

 _-The next morning...-_

Carlos woke up as he heard a ding go off from his phone. He saw a blinking green light, signaling someone had just sent him a message. He looked at the sender's ID, and it turns out to be Ben. Ben literally sent Carlos about 3 messages that morning before he woke up.

Carlos spent all day long crying, curled up in his bed. He knew his mother and sister won't be back until about midnight, so he had all day long to cry and sob.

Ben sent about 101 messages to Carlos, but he frowned when he saw that none of them was read by the white haired boy. He knew things were over between them, but that doesn't mean he's gonna give up on Carlos.

He was determined to claim Carlos, and he still has that promise to fulfill, that promise to wait until they were 18.

 _-Monday morning...-_

Once again, Carlos woke up groaning. He didn't bother to check his phone as he had left it on silent. He quickly got ready and didn't bother to wait for Ben's car, he just walked to AE. By the time he got to Auradon Elementary, it was 7:50AM.

He entered the class and mumbled, "Sorry for being late" to Ben. He didn't even bother to look at Ben, when Ben stood up to try and talk to Carlos, the white haired boy just ignored him and joined the glob of students playing. At least Ben sees Carlos is slightly happier now... he thinks.

Carlos took the children to the cafeteria, and Jonathan entered Ben's class. Ben asked, "Oh, hello. How may I help you?" politely, even though he as annoyed he didn't get time to be alone and think things through.

Jonathan said holding up a bag with a cookie in it, "I made this for everyone..." Ben sighed as he took the packet and ate the cookie in it. For a few seconds there, Ben's mind went blurry. Then it focused on Jonathan.

For some reason, Ben felt this sudden urge to just love Jonathan, Carlos was completely deleted from his mind.

When Carlos got back to get his bag, he saw Ben and Jonathan making out like there was no tomorrow. They pulled away from their kiss, just to see Carlos crying now. Ben smirked while Jonathan blushed. Carlos was furious now. He didn't bother to even yell at Ben, he just wanted it all to be over.

 _-The next day...-_

Carlos had renounced from the Auradon Elementary. This, of course, shocked all three of his friends and Fairy Godmother. It did not even faze Ben at all, it did make both Jonathan and Audrey smirk, they had accomplished their goals.

Carlos just spent the rest of his days crying. Millie didn't know what to make of this, so she went to her brother's friend for help. Jay crouched and said, "Don't worry Millie, we'll investigate what happened."

Evie flailed, "Has anyone seen my magic mirror?!" asked panicking. Her mirror's been missing for four straight days now. Millie looked at her and pulled something out of her pocket. She exclaimed, "My mirror!" as she jumped up and down joyfully.

Mal asked, "Where did you find this?" Millie answered, "Audrey dropped it just now, and I thought that if it did belong to her, she'd freak out that the mirror's missing by now, since she's a girl and all, but she didn't even cared."

Jay nodded and said, "I think we have a lead now..."

After watching what happened through the mirror, even Millie, to say shocked was an understatement.

Carlos' friends tried to visit him, but he just shut them out. He shut out all forms of communication with anyone. He just sobbed and cried in his room, and he planned on doing that for his entire life.

Meanwhile, Ben was being all lovey-dovey with Jonathan. Even though he was in love, something didn't feel right, something just doesn't. He couldn't figure out what, so he just ignored it.

Cruella was extremely sad to see her son be like this. He hasn't been like this since his last breakup, which was during high school when he was just a junior. Carlos' birthday was only a month away, and she was worried that Carlos won't even bother to celebrate his 18th birthday, which everyone knows is actually a very big deal.

She was about to stomp out and look for Ben, until she saw Carlos' friends and sister walk towards her house.

She demanded explanation from her, and an explanation she got from them. She almost went on a rampage and ran to the school to kill the ones who broke his son's heart, almost. That was until Mal told them the plan she had in mind.

They stayed over at Carlos' house that night, Mal was making the anti-love potion while Evie and Jay played with Millie. For some reason, Millie just wants to act all childish when she's around Carlos' friends.

They wanted to explain to Carlos what happened, but Cruella told them that Carlos had shut off all forms of communication. Although he does eat the food left outside for him, so they didn't have to worry about him not eating anything at all.

Mal was stuck on one part, the tear of sadness. She called Evie and Jay over, they left Millie to watch her favorite show, Ziggle Zaggles. Evie asked, "Is it done yet?" Mal shook her head, she said "We still need a tear of sadness though"

Jay exclaimed, "Well then, someone cut up an onion." Mal frowned and replied, "You know, it's not that easy. We need pure sadness." Evie perked her head up and asked, "What about Millie?" Jay quickly ran over and picked up Millie, then brought her to the kitchen with them.

Mal explained to Millie, then Millie said "I don't cry easy though..." Evie then exclaimed, "Oh, but I know how to make you cry."

Evie told Millie probably the saddest story ever, Mal and Jay would've cried too if they hadn't listened to this for like, the 25th time. Millie asked as a tear falls into the mix, "So did the cat live happily ever after... you know, in heaven?" Evie nodded.

More tears fell into the mix, then they all gasped. Millie literally apologizing frantically, Mal smiled and said "More tears, higher chance of working." They finished up the anti-love muffin, and made sure to mark which bag it went into.

They spent all night that night, making more muffins to make sure their plan worked, and Millie helped happily.

 _-The next day-_

They all went to school that day like normal, except without Carlos. Carlos had quit yesterday. Their plan went quite well, until it got to the Ben part. Jonathan literally tried to convince Ben not to eat it, but Mal guilted Ben into doing so.

She said, "Don't worry, it's not a love potion or anything. If it was, I wouldn't have given it to all the staffs!" laughing. Ben smiled, and looked over and Jonathan. He had this pleading eye, and something about those eyes were familiar.

But Ben didn't care, he just wanted to eat the muffin. After one bite, Jonathan slapped the muffin out of his hands, the rest gasped. Ben managed to only take one small bite, and they thought the plan had failed.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Jay saw Ben's eyes twinkle. He lowered and asked, "Mal are you sure that's the anti-love potion?" Mal nodded and reassured him, "I'm 100% sure. The love potion would've used a Birdsbane, but it didn't."

Ben looked at Jonathan with fury on his face, Audrey walked over afterwards. She tried to make a move on Ben, but instead she was pushed away. She said, "Ben what the heck?" Jonathan put his hands on her shoulder and shook his head.

Ben yelled, "You! You put me under a spell!" as he rubbed his lips, feeling Jonathan's lips still on them, this just made him even more furious. Jonathan pleaded, "Please, Ben! Forgive me! She was part of this too!" Audrey tried to defend herself, then Evie showed Ben what happened through the mirror.

Ben continued to yell, "You! Both of you are fired! If I see any of you step foot near Auradon Elementary again, I'll have both of you sent to jail!" And with that, both Audrey and Jonathan quickly ran out, grabbing their things.

The rest had comforted the furious Ben, they sat down on the cafeteria bench. Thankfully though, Fairy Godmother held an assembly for the children so only they were in the cafeteria.

Ben quickly looked up, and frantically searched for Carlos. He asked, "Carlos! Where's Carlos?!" Jay shook his head and said, "Carlos renounced yesterday, after he saw you and Jonathan apparently make the fuck out with

each other..."

This made Ben's heart ache. Evie chanted, "Mirror mirror on my hand, show me where Carlos stand" The mirror revealed Carlos looking at a framed picture of him and Ben. That picture was taken during the first few days, Carlos had fun in AE working with Ben. Ben smiled, but frowned as Carlos broke the frame, somehow. Ben's smile had instantly faded. Carlos took the picture out, and ripped it apart.

He said, "Love. What good has it ever done to me." He took another picture, this one looked older. The Carlos in that picture was young, he had his arms around the waist of another taller boy. Ben didn't say anything.

Carlos continued, tears falling onto the picture, "My heart's been broken again. I give up on love. The same thing that caused my last 3 years of highschool to be hell." That sentence made Ben's heart clench really tightly, he felt as if he had just destroyed someone's life. Carlos set the 2nd picture onto his table, as he curled up into a ball and continued to sob. Ben heard him mutter, "Ben... why..." while his face was buried under a pillow.

The mirror returned to normal a few seconds later, and Ben just felt tears rush down his face. Ben asked, "H-How long h-has he b-been like this...?" Evie replied, "He's been like this since... Saturday night..."

Ben proceeded to just sob. Tears streamed down his face, then he felt Jay's hand brush up and down his back, which calmed him down a little. Lonnie and Doug, who were apparently both behind them this whole entire time, Doug said "Don't worry Ben, it wasn't any of your fault..."

Effectively causing all four teens in front to jump startled. Lonnie said, "Jay, I think you'll need to take care of Ben's class for today. I'm 100% sure that Ben won't be able to teach them anything."

Ben nodded, tears still coming, he asked "Who was that boy Carlos was with in the second picture?"

Mal, Evie and Jay all looked at each other, before Jay decided to spill, "That was Carlos' boyfriend." Ben's tears slowly stopped, his head perked up and asked, "First boyfriend?"

Mal clenched her fist and said furiously, "First boy the be a jerk actually. I don't even remember his name anymore, all three of us got him expelled, with the cost of us getting suspended for 3 days. Carlos literally kept apologizing at us." Ben continued to ask, now his heart was filled with fury, "What did he do...?"

-Meanwhile...-

Carlos stopped crying as he just lied on his bed.

There were three different parts in Carlos right now, the first one was filled with hatred. He hated Ben for what he had done, and the fact that he just walked in making out with someone else after his heart was broken.

The second part was filled with love. Even though he hated Ben, he still wanted him. He genuinely thought their love was real, he felt safe being with the blond male.

The last one was filled with despair. This was the second time Carlos' heart has been crushed.

-Back to Ben-

Mal answered, "He gave Carlos love, they didn't kiss or do anything crazy. He made Carlos feel safe and all, they would snuggle, go everywhere together." Ben frowned, Mal continued "That only lasted for 1 week. The day after that week, He announced that it was all a sick, sick joke. He made the entire school mock Carlos even further, making him believe love for a queer like him was never gonna come true, that's why Carlos hesitated with you at first. Carlos feels insecure thanks to the last 3 years of his high school, if me, Jay and Evie weren't there... I don't even want to think about what would have happened..."

Then Doug butted in, "Wow, that's really sad. To think everyone in Auradon was good and all..." Then they watched as the kids exited the assembly hall. Lonnie agreed to allow Jay take care of 6th Truthful for the day, while Ben went over to Carlos' house to try to fix everything.

Ben left the school and drove towards the De Vil residence.

He was determined to fix everything he had done.

He wanted, no, needed Carlos back in his life.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it...**

 **There's not much I could say here soo...**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcometh back to Teacher's Assistant! :D**

 **I don't really know what else to put here... hmm...**

 **Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapteur! ;3**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 =Fixed Relationship=_

3rd Person POV

Ben got to Carlos' house. His heart was beating at a dangerously fast rate, at least he thinks it was. He slowly turned the knob, surprised at the fact it wasn't locked. He got in, he knew nobody was in the house except Carlos at that time.

Carlos was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at a shard of mirror that he had just broke. He didn't care about the 7 years of bad luck, his life was already bad enough for him to care.

Ben got up to Carlos' room, and saw Carlos looking at a shard of glass. This, of course activated the panic mechanism in his body. He slammed the door open, ran in and hugged Carlos. He thought Carlos was going to suicide, when all he did was just stare at his reflection.

Carlos dropped the shard onto the ground, shattering it into dusts of glass now. Carlos forcefully pushed Ben away, yelling "What the heck do you think you're doing?! I didn't even give you permission to come into my room!" Ben was startled at Carlos' reaction. He didn't know what to say.

Carlos then knew why Ben barged in, he asked "Did you really think I was gonna suicide?" Ben nodded sheepishly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Carlos didn't smile at all, instead he just said, "I'd never do that. I know my family still cares about me, I didn't want to bring grief to them." Ben's eyes just went wide, and now he felt stupid. Carlos asked, fury in his tone, "What the heck are you doing here anyway? You still have a job to do at the school."

Ben frowned, then answered "I wanted to fix this. Whatever happened, I just wanted to fix it." Carlos let out a sigh as he also set at the edge of the bed, except he wasn't near Ben. He said, "Well, you don't have to. I don't want to. I've given up on love." Carlos wasn't truly honest though. A part of him missed Ben, he still loved Ben.

Ben frowned, tears now slowly streaming down his face, "Carlos, please, forgive me. Please don't give up on love, I still have a lot to give to you..." that comment had lit up Carlos' world, but he still didn't want to forgive Ben.

Carlos said, "I forgive you, but I'm not sure if I want to give love another chance. This was the second time my heart was broken, both by the same reasons, a cruel joke." The word 'cruel joke' made new tears form and roll down Carlos' cheeks.

He didn't notice Ben inching closer. Eventually, Ben was close enough to grab Carlos' other cheek, turn his face around, and give him a kiss filled with so much love and emotion, it managed to cause all the darkness in Carlos' world to just disappear and be replaced by the light of love. More tears formed around Carlos' eyes, then down his face. He knew Ben truly loved him, the kiss was enough to tell him.

Ben pulled away, to say "Carlos, I do love you, with all my heart. I won't be able to live without you, so please, I beg of you, give me one last chance." A smile graced Carlos' lips.

This was the smile Ben missed so much, the smile that Ben just wants to see every morning when he wakes up. He felt Carlos' hands wipe away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Carlos nodded, "I guess I have to give you another chance..."

Ben jolted upwards and exclaimed in happiness, "Thank you!" as he grabbed Carlos' wrist. Carlos literally stopped them and asked, "What are you doing?" Ben just had this pure smile on his face, he said "I'm taking you out on a make-up date."

Carlos blushed, and asked "What about your job? Whose taking care of the children?" Ben answered, "Oh, Jay's covering me for the day." Carlos nodded, then stated "I need to change though, and take a bath. I've been in these for like, 2 days now."

Ben smiled as he sat back down on the bed, "I'll wait." he said. Carlos smiled and said, "Thanks." Ben nodded.

He smiled as Carlos entered the bathroom, their relationship isn't 100% fixed, but it's getting there.

Carlos decided to put on another set of new clothes that he didn't get to try, he didn't know but they were actually Ben's favorite color. He put on a gold colored shirt with a white jacket, and blue pants.

Ben looked at Carlos, up then down multiple times. Carlos was getting worried. He asked, "What?" Ben smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. It's just, you've successfully wore three of my favorite colors all together." Carlos blushed and smiled. Ben pulled his wrist and said, "Let's go."

They left the house, then went to a nearby restaurant. They went to Donald's trademark restaurant. As they sat down and ate a burger, Ben asked jokingly "Don't you think it's kinda ironic how Donald's a duck and all and they're serving a lot of _chicken_ meat?" Carlos perked up and laughed, then answered "Actually, I never thought about that. Ducks and Chickens are actually really close."

Then tension filled the air. Carlos' smile disappeared as he asked, "So... What happened to Audrey? And why the heck did you make out with Jonathan?"

Ben gently caressed Carlos' face, then answered, "They both planned on breaking us up. Audrey made sure that you left me, then Jonathan put me under a spell so that I'd fall in love with him instead of you" as Carlos melted into the touch. He gave a small nod.

He smiled as he asked, "You wouldn't dare to lie to me, would you?" Ben answered, "Of course not." smiling. They had small talks here and there, laughing every now and then. Their relationship was finally fixed, and now it was better than before. By the time their date ended, it was 5PM. They spent all day long, mending their broken hearts and improving their relationship together,

Carlos went back home happily, both his mother and sister noticed this, but they didn't say a word. Millie texted Carlos' friends, saying that he had recovered and thanks to Ben. She hoped that Carlos would return to the kindergarten.

 _-That night..-_

Mal had alerted everyone she knew, except for Carlos, that her spellbook was missing. Everyone went on a search for it, except Carlos.

Carlos happily went to sleep that night, knowing Ben genuinely loved him.

He had a nightmare.

 _Carlos kneeled on the ground, pleading "Ben, please! Forgive me!" Tears were streaming down his face._

 _Ben had spit on Carlos, then said "I don't know how you thought I would ever loved you." That had crushed his heart._

 _None of his friends bothered to help, instead they laughed at him._

 _When he walked back to his house, Cruella had thrown all his things out saying "I never had a son." as she slammed the door close. He looked at the window, Millie stood there sticking her tongue out before closing the curtain._

 _Carlos picked up the duffel bag with his clothes in it, he cried. He had nowhere to go, nobody wanted him anymore. Carlos walked over to a bridge, at the bottom was an endless crevice, known to all by 'The Bad Ending' quite a lot of teenagers have suicided here._

 _Carlos was the next one._

 _He closed his eyes, ready to jump. But before he could, he was awakened by a pair of familiar lips._

Ben kissed Carlos passionately, Carlos' eyes jolted open, he could feel tears stream down his face. He frantically looked around and saw Ben near him, his mother at the end of the bed, Millie with Jay, Evie and Mal.

Carlos sobbed into Ben's chest, explaining what he dreamt about. He effectively made Ben cry, the teacher wrapped his arms around Carlos hugging him protectively. Ben said, "Don't worry Carlos, I'll never leave you. I'll always be at your side."

Ben and Carlos' friends asked if they could stay over that night, afraid if Carlos would have another nightmare. He was glad to have friends like the trio, they even asked to stay over even when all Carlos had was a nightmare.

Ben tucked Carlos in, promising to join him in bed after he discussed with Carlos' friends, and family. Carlos smiled and nodded.

Ben went downstairs to talk to everyone, apparently Carlos has been screaming and squirming for hours before Millie noticed. Cruella said, "This is unusual, we couldn't wake him up at all. But of course, True Love's Kiss had fixed everything." smiling and glancing over at Ben.

Mal said, "I think this has something to do with my spellbook missing. Someone might be trying to kill Carlos by killing him in his dreams, because one of the spells inside was to put someone into a sleep filled with nightmares, and if they died in their sleep, they would never wake up, this curse was powerful enough to nullify the effect of the True Love's Kiss."

They all looked over at Ben, then Evie said "I guess you'll just have to stay by his side and wake him up every time with the kiss, until we find Mal's spellbook and fix up all this." Ben nodded.

He stood up and said, "Well, if you don't mind, I need to go fulfill a promise I made, to join Carlos in his bed. G'night guys" Everyone said in unison, "Night Ben" He nodded. He walked upstairs and joined Carlos on the bed, cuddling.

Carlos couldn't sleep, until Ben joined him.

The warmth coming off of Ben made Carlos feel safe, he drifted into sleep, not expecting another nightmare to just hit him on the face so brutally.

* * *

 **Yee, that's all for this chapter! I know this was a bit short, but I wanted it to be short.**

 **Carlos and Ben got back together n stuff, but Carlos was put into a nightmare inducing sleep, but True Love's Kiss woke him up :D  
That doesn't mean he's safe though, Ben will need to kiss Carlos multiple times until the book is found, because the spell can be casted _multiple_ times until the victim dies in their sleep.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope 2 see ya in the next chapter. :d**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to Teacher's Assistant! :d**

 **This is the 3rd time I've rewritten this chapter alone, just because I forgot to press 'Save' on the last two times. I really wish had a prompt that pops up if you haven't save a chapter or something. :'(**

 **Like usual, M language and M/M. ;3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, wooo... Also, there's gonna be a hint of a certain Kogan fanfic here, if you can spot it, and you know and have read what fanfiction it is, then I salute you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 =His Birthday=_

3rd Person POV

This morning was exactly the same as almost every other morning since the Curse was inflicted upon Carlos. He jolted upwards after being awakened by Ben's lips. Sure, he loved being awakened like that, the part he hates is the nightmare.

Every nightmare he had gets closer to him suiciding, it was as if his other self was a total idiot, the other Carlos didn't care about the others. What's even weirder is, all his nightmares were in 3rd person view, he watch himself being beaten and all, but can't do anything to stop himself from suiciding.

Thankfully, Ben always woke him up on time, with True Love's Kiss. It was as if Ben knew when Carlos is about to suicide, he would literally jolt up and know what to do, even when he's really tired.

It's been 3 weeks that this happened, everyone has been frantically looking for Mal's spellbook, even Carlos after he found out. Nobody remembers that his birthday was actually on Saturday, and it was Tuesday, not even Carlos himself.

Ben pulled Carlos into a hug, as Carlos sobbed into his chest. Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he has to tell everyone what he wants that day, but he was unsure how. Ben's hand ran through Carlos' hair, while the other rubbed up and down his back. This gesture had always managed to calm Carlos down.

When Carlos finally stopped, he looked up at Ben with teary eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it right after. Ben raised his eyebrow, but didn't dare to ask. Carlos turns around as he wipes away the remaining tears, then asked "Alright, get off the bed Mr, you have a job to keep."

Ben groaned as he remembered that he still has a job to do in AE.

Ben stood up from the bed, then he asked "Carlos, why don't you come back to Auradon Elementary? I really miss you being next to me when I teach them." Carlos blushed, then answers, "Can I even even come back? I mean like, I quit last time, I thought Fairy Godmother would've found a new replacement by now." Ben looked at Carlos in disbelief, he stated, "Replace you? Who would dare to replace you? But no, Fairy Godmother hasn't and I'm glad. Of course she'd let you back, as per _my_ request." smirking.

Carlos nodded, "Well, I guess I have to. I was afraid I'd have to start looking for a job again." Ben smiled, then eagerly grabbed Carlos' wrist, he tried to pull Carlos but the white-haired boy refused to stand up. Ben frowned as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlos let out a chuckle as he looked at the confused male in front of him, which caused Ben to be even more confused. Carlos said, "Ben, please. We haven't even taken a bath yet." Then Ben remembered what Carlos just said, he was right. Ben brought clothes over to Carlos' house, now that he knows he's gonna stay over until Carlos' curse is lifted. Ben chuckled as well, then said "Oh right. _Now_ can we shower together?" smirking.

Carlos blushed, then shook his head and he heard Ben whimper. Carlos stood up, then whispered in a deep, alluring voice, "You'll have to wait four more days for that" as he chuckled and entered the bathroom after retrieving his clothes.

Then it hit Ben, Carlos just said 'four more days...', and that meant his birthday is in Saturday. Ben's smirk was so huge, all the dirty thoughts just flocked into his mind. Then he said out loud so Carlos could hear from his private bathroom, "Your ass is gonna be in pain the night after Saturday." Carlos laughed and replied, "Sheesh, such vulgar language for my oh so innocent ear, you horny freak." They both laughed, before Carlos turns on the shower tap.

After they got ready, and enjoyed Cruella's breakfast, Ben drove them both to school. The rest was just easy.

Fairy Godmother happily agreed to take Carlos back, knowing the horrid hell he went through for the past few weeks.

All the children screamed excitedly as they pulled Carlos to go play with them. Carlos complied, he joined the huddle and played with them childishly and happily. Ben smiled at the view, at least now Carlos was happy.

It's been 3 weeks since their relationship was fixed, and it was getting better every day he spent with Carlos.

By the time Carlos finished, it was time for lunch. It was time for him to break the bad news, but then all his friends entered his class, Mal carried a cute little cupcake with a small candle on it. The cupcake was pink, strangely it had eyes, although they were cream-made eyes, they were still creepy. He could've sword he saw them move, but then Mal lit the candle. Carlos was confused, he still didn't get what his friends tried to do.

Then they started singing happy birthday, he blew the candle when they stopped. He smiled then asked, "My birthday is on Saturday though." Evie replied, "Yeah, well, we wanted to celebrate it twice since it's gonna be your 18th birthday!" happily. Jay gave a jokeful noogy to Carlos and said, "I can't believe our little Carlos is gonna be 18 years old now!"

Then Carlos decides to be a killjoy. He states, "Guys, I have something to say." The room instantly became quiet. Carlos sighed, then continued. "I've thought about this, for some time now. If we don't find Mal's spellbook before my birthday..." Everyone frowned, as if knowing what Carlos wanted to say next. Carlos continued, "...maybe we'll just let what happens, happen." Ben hugged Carlos tightly, "No! I will not let that happen! If you die in your dreams, you won't ever wake up, you knew that right?"

Carlos nodded while being hugged, "But I can't take it anymore! Every night, the nightmares just keep coming. I'm on the brink of going insane!" Evie nodded, then facepalmed really hard. Everyone turned to look at her and her loud AF facepalm, then she said "I completely forgot I have the magic mirror!"

Doug nodded then asked, "So? How would that help?" Mal yelled, "Evie! How can you forget about such an important thing?!" Evie stuck a tongue out and laughed, "I guess I did." Lonnie, Doug and Ben were still confused. She didn't care to explain to them, instead she chanted "Mirror, mirror on my hand, show me where Mal's spellbook stand." and an image flashed on the mirror. It showed the image of an odd looking ritual circle in the middle of the Auradonian Forest nearby Auradon Prep.

Fairy Godmother literally had to hold all the children in the assembly hall as everyone else left for the forest, with the exception of Evie, Jane and Lonnie, they needed to help Fairy Godmother make sure the children doesn't run out.

By the time they got there, they spotted Mal's spellbook on a table, Jonathan and Audrey sitting in the middle of the circle. They saw that the circle looked like it was made of ember, so a simple splash of water on the markings had completely unstabilized the circle and it imploded, blowing away Audrey and Jonathan.

Audrey got up and quickly looked around, then she was captured by Auradonian Police Officers, she yelled, "What are you doing?! I've done no wrong!" They stepped out of the shadow, with Jonathan in Ben and Jay's grasp. He tried to squirm free, but Ben was in too much fury right about now, he gripped Jonathan's arm really hard.

Mal ran and picked up her book, kissing it and hugging it crazily, while Carlos just looked around. Doug examined the circle, he's heard of circle magic before but this was first time he actually saw it, and man did he geek out. There were lots of odd brews and ingredients around, all used to inflict the curse upon Carlos, and perhaps break it as well.

Before the two ex-good Auradonians were pulled into jail for the rest of their lives, Mal chanted a spell on them. "Symphony, oh symphony, stop these two from any magic deed-y" nothing happened to Audrey and Jonathan, but she reassured saying "These two will no longer be able to use magic for their entire lives, hell even all their kids, grandkids and so if they managed to get some." Ben thanked Mal, then the two villains were hauled away kicking and screaming.

Then they proceeded to start the Curse-Breaker magic circle. They needed Maleficent's help on this, she was the only one who knew what the final ingredient was. After they explained what happened to her, she said "I can't believe this. I need to place a spell on this book so only Mal could use it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Carlos sat in the middle of the circle, nervous. Mal could see this, because it was slowly destabilizing the circle that's currently undergoing recovery, Ben walked in and comforted Carlos, saying everything will be better after this. He ran out of the circle afterwards, when Maleficent announced they would start the magic.

Mal placed down four pedestals around the circle, placing each ingredient in each one, except for the fourth one. Then Maleficent tells them the final ingredient, "The last thing we need, is True Love's Blood, engraved onto the pedestal like this." Everyone turned to look at Ben, and he agreed to do so, it was for his Carlos anyways. After making the marking on the pedestal after slicing his finger slightly to let some blood out, the ritual started.

 _Spirits of auradon, lend us your magic,_

 _help us today, as we free this victim._

 _Help us, help him, as his life has been tragic,_

 _Help us break this cure of nightmare's fearsome._

Carlos closed his eyes as his body feels like it's slowly being lifted up, he didn't see this, but his body started glowing, as the circle started turning shades of color from the rainbow cycle. Mal joined the chanting later on, nobody could make out any of the words anymore, they just watched as the magic went on. Ben, who was holding the book, whispered to Jay, Doug and Chad, "This magic won't work if Carlos is in fear right now..." that made him almost panic and run into the circle to comfort his lover.

Chad place an arm on Ben's shoulder, and said "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not. I'm pretty sure he's happy right now, as the spell is being lifted from him." Jay nodded, while Ben just smiled, even though he's still worried.

The ritual continues, and eventually Carlos' body was glowing so brightly, that he turned completely white, head to toe. Everyone closed their eyes as the spell finishes, with Mal and her mother chanting "Begone curse of Nightmare Insanity!"

There was a sort of light explosion from Carlos, everyone except for the two magic casters tumbled onto the ground. As soon as Ben got his vision back, he almost ran into the circle, thankfully Mal stopped him. Mal stated, "You need to wait until the circle completely disappears" Ben looked at the ground, the shifting-color circle was fading slowly, and Carlos' glowing body started to return to normal. A good 15 minutes later, the circle disappears, and Carlos lays on the grass, almost as if unconscious.

As soon as the circle disappeared, Ben ran in and helped Carlos lean up. He shook the unconscious boy lightly and whispered, "Carlos, pup, please wake up..." Carlos remained unconscious, his breathe was shallow. Jay and Chad were helping both Mal and Maleficent who were still recovering from the ritual. Tears started falling from Ben's eyes, he closed his eyes as he whispered "Carlos, please come back to me..."

He felt a finger wipe away his tears from his cheek, his eyes jolted open. Carlos' eyes opened, and he was smiling. Ben hugged him tightly, to which Carlos almost choked. He managed to yell, "Ben! Let go of me!" and Ben let go of Carlos. He looked at Carlos and saw the boy breathing really hard, signaling how hard he hugged him. He said "Sorry..." Carlos smiled as his breathing returned to normal, and replied "No problem really."

They both stood up, Carlos' balance was a little bit off, but it recovered shortly after. As they regrouped, Carlos said "I hope there's not gonna be anymore nightmares after this." Maleficent shook her head and replied, "You're always gonna have nightmares, it's part of our unconsciousness." Everyone nodded.

Maleficent returned to her workplace and the rest returned to the school, to continue teaching the kids. They still had 2 hours left before they could go home. Carlos was extra happy that day, his birthday was 4 days away and he would no longer have nightmares as bad as he did for the last few weeks.

 _-Time Skip to Saturday...-_

Carlos woke up, stretching after a good night sleep. Ben no longer needed to sleep with Carlos, which, to be honest was disappointing to him. He wanted Ben to be with him, from the moment he wakes up until the moment he sleeps. Carlos sighs, "What am I thinking about... that would be selfish..." He gets up and gets ready, completely forgetting about the day's special occasion.

Millie ran in and hugged her brother after he finished getting ready, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's up?" Millie looked at him confused. Then she smiled, she asked "It's Saturday, why are you getting ready?" Carlos nodded, "I need to go to the Su-Ra Store to get some school supplies for next week" Millie nodded again. She ran out of her room, which leaves Carlos confused.

Back downstairs, Millie told Cruella that her brother has completely forgot that today is his birthday, and of course, Cruella being the mother she is, texts Ben and tells him that. And Ben, being the _amazing_ boyfriend he is, decides to plan a surprise birthday for Carlos.

Carlos leaves to go to the nearest Su-Ra Store to buy some things, he glances at his watch, "9AM" he mutters. Su-Ra may sound like an egyptian thing, but it really isn't. It's the short form of Super-Aura Store, otherwise known as Auradon Super Store franchise.

As he walked, his mind kept bothering him, not only with the thought of Ben, but also the thought of him forgetting something. He kept checking his pockets, but there was nothing missing. His wallet was there, and so was his phone. The thought kept boggling him, up to the point where he almost missed the store he was going to.

Carlos walked into the store, and looked for the things he needed, he thought he saw Ben out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned around nobody was there. This, of course, spooked Carlos out. So he quickly grabbed the things he needed, but before he could leave the aisle and bolt for the nearest counter, a hand reached out and pulls Carlos back, another hand appears and covers his mouth. He kept trying to yell for help, but this didn't help at all.

Eventually, he felt breathing behind his neck, "Boo..." the person whispered into Carlos' ears. This whole new level of fear activated Carlos' new level of self defense, he acted instinctively, he used the thick book in his hand and swung it backwards. The book effectively slapped the scarer, which later is revealed to be Ben. Carlos literally dropped the book and checked to see if he did any serious injuries, Ben just laughed as his left cheek turned red.

Carlos pouted, he asked "What the heck was that for? I've never been that scared for my whole life!" Ben laughed even more, after his laughing fit died down, he said "Ouch, that hurt a lot." Carlos continued pouting, "What is wrong with you? Is it a hobby of yours to scare peoples like that?" Ben answered while smirking, "No but, it's a hobby of mine to see that startled adorable look of yours." bluntly, as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

Carlos blushed as he pouted, he walked towards the counter to pay for his things, with Ben following behind. As Carlos took out his wallet to pay, Ben quickly took out his own money and paid for Carlos' things. The cashier didn't even ask, she just took the money. Carlos whirled around, "What the heck?" while Ben smirked.

Carlos picked up the bag of stuff, with Ben lingering behind him. When they exit, Carlos nudged Ben and asked, "Why did you do that? And how come you were in the store?" Ben kept quiet, still smiling, but his cheek was now normal colored. Carlos stopped, looked up and asked, "Were you stalking me?"

Ben nodded, smirking still. Carlos blushed, nudged Ben playfully then stated "You creep." smiling. Ben chuckled, then answered, "Oh come on, I know you like it when I stalk you." Carlos' blush deepened. He stated. "Oh shut up." Ben asked while they were still walking, him still smiling, "Where are you going?" Carlos answered, "I'm going home." Ben frowned at Carlos' statement. He asked, "Wouldn't you rather hang out with me?"

Carlos stated, "Mmm..." for a few seconds, then continued "I think I'd rather go back and finish up my homeworks." Ben nudges Carlos lightly, "Aww, I know you want to hang out with me today." Carlos chuckled, then gave up "Alright fine, I'll hang out with you after I put this back at my house." Ben whimpered, Carlos added, "I'm not gonna carry this bag of things with me you know!" Ben jolted up, clearly Carlos was irritated, and that was the last thing he wanted his boyfriend to feel.

Ben drove Carlos back, Carlos literally just rushed up the stairs after slamming the door open, then rushed back down before slamming it close. Millie and Cruella were speechless at how fast he was, and so was Ben. It only felt like Carlos left the car for 5 seconds. There was an awkward silence, until Carlos asked, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to 'hang out'" doing air-quotes on the last two words. Ben shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing."

Ben drove them to a place he never took them. They got out of the car, Carlos looked at the huge sign and read it out loud, "Whole Foods?" Ben nodded. He replied, "This is the same place two of my friends found love in, you remember Kendall and Logan, right?"

Carlos nodded, sure he mentioned them but he never actually met them. They walked inside, then Carlos asked in confusion, "Why did you take me to a market?" _(I'm so sorry, I don't actually know what Whole Foods is, there's none near where I live, so I'm just basing this off of what I've read on-line ;;)_ Ben chuckled as he shook his head, "Oh Carlos, this is not just a market. You'll see."

They kept walking around, Carlos was amazed at the view. He's never seen so much food in one place, then they stopped. Ben announced, "I'd like you to meet Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell" Carlos literally tripped at the sudden stop. Logan ran over and helped him up, "Oh my god are you okay?" Carlos blushed as he replied, "Yeah, I'm okay." When he finally recovered, Ben broke the silence asking, "You two are engaged?" pointing at the ring on Logan's finger.

Kendall replied, "Yeah. Don't you remember? We got engaged together, Audrey with Jane, Doug with Evie, Aziz with Mal, Jay with Lonnie and James with Carlos." Ben's head perked up, now he was really confused. He asked really confused, "Wait, wait wait. What? We never got engaged!" Carlos looked at him, with his head tilted, today was strange. Then a buzz went off in Kendall's phone, he looked at his phone and said "Oh, we're needed in Rocque Records. Wait, I want to show you the picture of us all getting engaged."

Ben looked at the picture curiously, he gasped, it was true. Carlos blushed beyond what he ever did, "But Ben never engaged to me? See, I don't even have a ring on my finger." Logan perked his head up this time, he stated "He's actually right."

Kendall grabbed his wrist, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, we really need to go back to the studio." We nodded, they waved us goodbye and we waved back. Carlos turned towards Ben and asked, "What was that all about?"

Ben shrugged, unable to answer his question. Then Carlos asked again, "Wait, why did you take me here in the first place? You know, other than to meet your friends." Ben stated, "Oh, I had an order to place here."

Then Carlos got angry.

He almost yelled, "So you made me come out here, abandoning my stay-at-home plan, just so you can place an order?!" Ben jumped, which surprised Carlos. He didn't mean to be so loud, he stated sheepishly "Sorry." Ben smiled, "Oh, no problem, it was my fault anyway. Plus, you almost yelled, and that means you're more confident to talk in front of lots of strangers." It was true, quite a lot of peoples were looking at them now.

Carlos' blush deepens 20 folds, and Ben just smiled at him. He said, "God, again with that blush. You know, I'm using all my willpower to hold myself from just grabbing your god-damn adorable face and just kiss the life out of ya'" and Carlos' couldn't blush any deeper, he replied jokefully, "Sheesh, such language for my innocent ears." Ben chuckled.

After Ben made sure his order was perfect, they went to a nearby coffee shop. Carlos questioned after they ordered, "Really though? Coffee? It's like, 3PM in the afternoon." He chuckled, Ben smiled and replied, "Why not? I didn't really think of things to do with you today, being near you makes up for everything. Oh I could just be near you and all my boredom flies out the window.", Carlos let out a light laugh, "Oh you romantic genius." Ben nodded and also laughed, "I do what I do."

After that, conversation was small talk. Sure, they've been dating for about two months, but they still didn't know enough about each other. Carlos asked, "You used to be in a boy band? What was the name?" Ben chuckled and answered, "Knights of Auradon, me and Kendall go way back." Carlos' smile disappeared, and Ben knew instantly what his boyfriend was thinking about, "We were only friends though, we didn't even know we were, you know, gay back then." Carlos nodded, and said "Oh..."

Then it was Ben's turn to ask, "What about you? Surely you've done some fun things back then..." Carlos frowned, Ben finished "...right?" Carlos shook his head. Ben frowned, "Nothing? At all?" and Carlos nodded. Ben insisted, "No way, I don't believe you." Then Carlos gave up in defeat, and replied "Okay so, I used to be an avid gamer. Back then, they called me Kid Fury." Ben nodded eagerly, "Cool, so what games did you play?"

Carlos replied, "Well, all types of games. I won quite a lot of competitions, basically I was at the top." Ben continued to nod, then Carlos continued "I realized my grades were falling behind, like, tremendously. I knew this would affect my future, so I decided to stop. I purposely lost to my opponent on one of the competitions,"

Ben nodded once again, "So you gave up fame, fortune and well, fame, for school?" chuckling. Carlos replied, "Yep. And if I didn't, I would be famous right now, surrounded by lots of girls but not my lover." Ben blushed, Carlos was surprised, Ben rarely ever blushed. The blond male said, "When did you get so romantic?" Carlos laughed, and imitated Ben, "I do what I do." Then their orders arrived.

By the time they finished, Ben stalled so damn long that it was literally 6:30 PM. Carlos noticed this, then stated "Ben! We've been sitting here for 3 hours and 30 minutes!" Ben looked at his watch and nodded.

Ben rushed Carlos out of the shop, then into his car. Carlos asked, "What's the rush?" Ben didn't answer.

He drove them into a spoopy dark forest, and this like usual, spooked the life out of Carlos. Carlos asked nervously, "Ben, where are we?" but there was silence.

Ben's car stopped at the edge of the forest, Carlos asked again, "Ben? Where are we?! Answer me!" again, there was silence. Ben exit his car, with Carlos following behind him. He sat down near the edge of the cliff, he watched way too many cartoons to sit at the edge.

Ben signaled Carlos to sit down next to him, Carlos complied while looking around. It was a creepy dark forest of course. Carlos just sat down.

Ben asked Carlos to put on headphones, not sure of his intentions, Carlos complied knowing full well Ben wouldn't dare to do anything evil. As soon as he put on his headphones, Ben turned on the APod, playing some of Carlos' favorite songs from BTR. Carlos happily sung along, then he leaned into Ben when Ben's arm draped around his shoulder. A few seconds later, the show started.

Fireworks started going off from the middle of the city, the cliff was perfectly placed, they managed to see the fireworks perfectly without any buildings blocking it. The firework show was beautiful, but it ended a few seconds later, Carlos wanted to tell Ben how amazing this surprise was, but Ben held Carlos' headphones onto his ear.

A few seconds later, 20 fireworks fired off simultaneously.

When they exploded, they spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS!" Carlos' eyes went wide as the fireworks lingered, then lights came on from behind him. He quickly stood up after forcefully taking off his headphones, and whirled around.

As soon as he whirled around, he was greeted by beautiful bright lights and a loud, "Happy Birthday Carlos!" Carlos was startled by this, but tears of joy escaped his eyes as he looked around and saw his friends, and some other teachers too. Of course, the legendaries came, even Fairy Godmother.

He looked around, the once-dark forest is now filled with beautiful lights, with tables around and food on top, obvious stations for games and everything. Cruella ran over and gave him a big hug, she announced, "It's your 18th birthday son! You're officially an adult now! Get ready to pay taxes and check bills." joking in the last sentence. Everyone laughed, as tears continued to stream down Carlos' face, now Cruella was getting worried.

Carlos' mother asked, "What's wrong?", he shook his head as he wiped his tears away, "Nothing, it's just, my birthday has never been celebrated in such a huge scale before..." Ben stated, "Of course this is a huge scale celebration, it's your 18th birthday! All those age restrictions are out the window now!" Carlos nodded. Mal ran over, grabbed his wrist and stated, "Now, stop being so touchy and let's have some fun!" then she dragged Carlos into the group.

All night long, it was filled with laughter and fun, celebrating the youngest son. By the time it was finished, Carlos was extremely tired, but happy. He literally needed Ben's help to get home after they cleaned up everything, he agreed to do it himself and even insisted, and since nobody wanted to make birthday boy annoyed or furious, they complied. Ben helped him out.

By the time they got home, Carlos plopped down onto his bed, while Ben left for his house. Before Ben could exit though, he heard Carlos say weakly, "Ben, wait." Ben let go of the handle and whirled around, he asked "What's wrong?"

Carlos blushed, he leaned up and rushed, "ikindawantyoutosleepwithmetonight." Ben's eyebrow was raised, but before Carlos could repeat, Ben stated "Sure." He stripped down to his white boxers and joined Carlos on the bed, it's been some time since they slept together now.

Carlos turned around and they met face-to-face, locking eyes, and Ben's eyes clearly filled with lust. Ben whispered, "Remember our promise...?" with an alluring voice, usually this would turn on Carlos but he's way too tired. Carlos nodded and smiled, then stated "Not now though, I'm too tired." Ben whispered lustfully, "Then let me do the work..." This caused Carlos to shiver, to which Ben smirked. Carlos once again swatted his hand, "No. I don't want you to do the work while I'm tired, then I wouldn't be able to enjoy it." he said teasingly.

Ben nodded again, he knew Carlos was really tired if he didn't even want to have... _fun_. Ben laid back down onto his bed, his member now calming down. Ben chuckled, and Carlos looked at him confused. The blond said, "Don't you think it's so crazy though? You're 18 now, 4 years of fun as a child, then 14 years of preparation for adulthood."

Carlos chuckled as well, "When did you get so deep?" They both laughed lightly. Carlos added, "It's true. I'm glad I didn't waste those 14 years, even though I've missed out on _a lot_ of things." Ben leaned up and said, "Well, we're gonna fix that tomorrow."

Carlos leaned up as well, "What do you mean?"

Ben asked instead of answering, "You can sing right?"

Carlos answered, "Uhm... no?" he tried to lie his way out of this. Ben replied, "Don't be so modest. You can sing, I've heard you sing in the bathroom multiple times."

Carlos gave up, "Ok, fine, so I can sing. So what?" Ben had this mischievous grin on his face. Carlo stated, "I don't think I like where this is going..."

Ben stated, grin now wider "And since you watch BTR, and practically memorized their songs, you and me will join them on their world tour tomorrow." Carlos' eyes widened 50 folds (Ok maybe not 50 but meh) he yelled, "What?!"

Then he let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah well, it's not like you can contact them and tell to that we're gonna join their tour, plus they wouldn't agree. Probably." Ben laughed, "Ha, that is where you are wrong my pup." Carlos' jaw dropped, "But how?"

Ben said, "Remember Kendall and Logan, the Kendall and Logan we saw earlier today?" Again, Carlos' eyes widened, now with a blush following it. "Wait, so th-" then he facepalmed. Of course, he would meet his idols, trip in front of them, have them help him up, and not recognize them at all. That was truly Carlos De Vil.

Ben laughed, then patted his back, "Don't worry, you'll get to meet them again tomorrow." Ben fell back onto the bed.

Then reality hit Carlos again, this time even more brutally. He yelled, "I have to sing in front of millions of peoples tomorrow, next to my boyfriend and my idols?!", Ben muttered "Mhm." before pretending to fall asleep.

Carlos kept shaking Ben and whimpering, "Benn, come oonnn..." Eventually he gave up, and heard Ben chuckle. He leaned back up, and said "You're not really sleeping are you." He heard Ben fake a snore, he finally groaned in defeat.

He gave up eventually, falling asleep. Instead of Ben cuddling him, he cuddled with Ben.

* * *

 **#Kogan!**

 **Prepare for smut in the next chapter! Also Carlos and Ben singing in front of thousands of Auradonians! :3**

 **And summer is ending soon, what happens to Carlos when Summer ends and Fall comes? He may have to return to college, which means that BenLos might be in trouble, but who knows? Also, Realm Breach is some of the things that will appear in most of my Auradon fanfics so ye. :p**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, I know it's actually way longer than usual, but ye.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and see ya in le next chapter :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Teacher's Assistant! Weeew.**

 **Do you guys think I should make more oneshots? I mean I have 4 different chapter-long fanfics, but only one oneshot. If you do, maybe you can leave a review or a PM :3**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, M/M Warning!**

 **Ps: I just read two guest reviews, not sure if from the same person, stating that this is similar to another KoGan fanfic. This is definitely new, I'll investigate and put up the result on the next chapter's Author's Note.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 =Fun Day=_

3rd Person POV

2AM.

It is now 2 in the morning.

Guess whose not asleep yet?

Yep, Carlos.

Carlos has been awake all damn night long, thinking about what he was gonna do tomorrow, or rather, today. Sure he can sing, but he hasn't sang in front of anyone since the first day he came out of his other's womb.

Ben woke up feeling the constant movement of Carlos, he yawned and stretched, He glanced over at Carlos, then screamed. Thankfully Carlos' room was sound-proof, not the window though. He stopped after a few seconds, to breathe. He took this time to absorb the abomination that is the sleep-deprived Carlos. Carlos glared at him menacingly, his hair was messed up way beyond repair-able, obvious eyebags, red eyes.

Ben stated nervously, "C-Carlos, p-pup are you okay...?" Carlos nodded, then said "Okay?! You call this okay?! Thanks to you, I haven't gotten any sleep at all!" Ben raised his eyebrow then asked, "How is this my fault?" Carlos retaliated by saying "You told me about the concert, about singing in front of everyone." Ben nodded, yes, that was him, so technically it _was_ his fault.

Ben inched closer, placed a kiss on the forehead of the sleep-deprived boy in front of him. Carlos managed to calm down, he needed that. Ben pulled Carlos down onto the bed, and caressed his hair, slowly calming Carlos down even more. Eventually Carlos fell asleep while Ben was caressing his hair.

The abomination soon disappeared, and was replaced by the adorableness that is the sleeping Carlos. Ben smiled and continued his sleep.

 _-The next morning...-_

Ben's phone went off, he groaned as he woke up and picked it up, apparently Carlos Gracia was calling him. Ben asked, "Hey Carlos, what's up?" rubbing his eyes and stretched. Gracia replied excitedly, "Don't forget Ben! You promised to show up at 6:30AM!" Ben replied, "Okay." He glanced at the clock, it was 5:40AM.

He gently shook Carlos, "Pup, wake up." After a few whispers, Carlos finally woke up, he yawned while stretching "Morning Ben." Then he glanced at the clock, he stated "What the heck? Why did you wake me up at 5:40 in the morning? I only got 3 hours and 40 minutes of sleep!" annoyed. Then a few miliseconds later, he remembered why. He quickly stood up and searched frantically for clothes from his closet.

Ben walked over and stopped Carlos. Carlos whirled around to lock eyes with the other male, Ben stated "Don't worry, they're gonna have lots of clothes there for us." Carlos nodded sheepishly. They took a bath, Carlos had to admit the water was a bit too cold for him, but he din't have time to dwell on it because they were rushing.

By the time they arrived, it was 6:20 AM. Their show starts at 7:30 AM.

Ben showed the guards the special pass Kendall gave to him a few days earlier. The guards inspected the pass, and allowed them in. As soon as Carlos stepped in, he had to duck to avoid a flying box that flew towards him. He looked at the box, then at the source and saw Carlos Gracia hiding behind a wall, then another box flew towards him, this one managed to hit him. He tumbled onto the ground with a box covering his view.

* * *

Carlos De Vil's POV

I leaned up and removed the box from my head, I heard peoples running towards me and a quite familiar voice asking, "Oh my god, are you okay?" I looked up and it was James. James Diamond. I blushed and nodded sheepishly, he helped me up while Ben came along with Logan and Kendall. Then Carlos Gracia literally tackled James, I had to run from his line of sight otherwise I'd be tackled too.

I chuckled as I saw Gracia jumping up and down in excitement and exclaiming, "I win!" I thought the childish thing was just part of the show, but apparently it's not. I saw a ring on his finger, before I could ask anything Ben placed his arm on my shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

I whirled around and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then it hit me, I'm surrounded by my idols. The ones who I've looked up to since I was little, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Gracia. My blush deepens 10 times. I heard Kendall comment, "You're right Ben, he is adorable when he blushes." My blush just got worse, then Ben joked "Well, don't get any ideas, he's mine."

Logan butted in, "He wouldn't dare think about anyone else." Everyone laughed, while I just smiled. I asked Gracia, "Carlos, are you also engaged?" He nodded eagerly. I continued, my blush disappearing "To who?" James draped his arm around Gracia, and said "Isn't it obvious?" James continued, "Aren't you also engaged to Ben? I mean you were there too during the proposal." I tilted my head and asked, "What? When?"

Now we were all confused. Logan stated, "No, they're not engaged James. Which is odd." I asked, "When exactly did Ben 'propose' to me?" Kendall answered, "Just last week! In Auradon Prep, remember?" My jaw dropped, I answered "I've already graduated Auradon Prep like, 2 years ago! Ben graduated 4 years ago!" Then it was their turn to jaw-drop, "But then... wha-" Logan stated before being cut off by Kelly.

Kelly asked, "Are you guys ready for the tour yet?" I asked, "Oh yeah, what tour is this? A world tour?" Kelly turned and looked at Ben, then me and stated "Oh hey Ben, whose this?" Ben answered, "Oh, this is Carlos De Vil, he's gonna be joining me when we sing in the tour today." Gracia stated, "Oh! So you're Carlos? Cool! I'm Carlos too!" I nodded then said "I know, I recognize all of you from your series." Then reality hit me real hard.

I yelled, "I'm actually gonna sing in front of all those peoples?!" My jaw dropped once again, and this time the rest joined except Ben. Logan asked, "Ben why didn't you tell us? I thought you were the only who was gonna join us!" Ben chuckled, "Surprise." Kendall punched his shoulder and said, "You're bad at surprises, just like when we were little." They both laughed. Ben added, "We'll talk about this whole engaged thing after the concert." We nodded.

I asked Kelly, "I'm only gonna be the backup-singer right?" There was a silence. Everyone laughed afterwards. Logan stated, "We don't have backup singers, you will join us singing in front of everyone." I looked at everyone, they all nodded. I stuttered, "I-In f-front of t-thousands of Auradonian?" Again they nodded.

I fainted.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Carlos literally fainted, but Ben caught him before he fell. Kelly asked, "Oh my god is he okay?!" They were all panicking, except for Ben. Ben stated confidently, "Relax, I got this." He placed a passionate kiss onto Carlos' lips, to which Kelly said "Awww.' and Carlos woke up instantly. Carlos looked at Ben, and said "Ben, I had this crazy dream where-" then he saw Gracia behind Ben smiling ecstaticly. Carlos frowned and asked, "This, and that, is and was not a dream was it." Ben nodded smirking.

Kelly helped Carlos up and asked, "What was that?" Carlos replied, "That was True Love's Kiss. It's basically the medicine that cures all." Logan butted in eyes widened, "Does it cure fever? And coughs?" Carlos nodded sheepishly, "All minor sickness, all spells and curses. It won't cure disease like AIDS, or herpes though and it only works in Auradon with the one you truly loved." They all nodded. Then Kelly stated, "Alright guys, time to get ready."

When everyone was in their suits, Carlos wanted to ask what song they were gonna sing first, then Kelly stated almost as if reading his mind, "Alright, first up is Count on You. Then Halfway There, followed by Worldwide and finally Paralyzed. You guys still remember the lyrics right?" Everyone nodded. Then Carlos asked, "Whose gonna sing Jordin Sparks' part?"

Everyone had a smirk on their faces. They all pointed at Carlos, and said in unison, "You!" Carlos' jaw dropped, his face turned red, and his eyes widened. Carlos shook his head while saying "No, no way. Not in a million years. No." He kept protesting, Ben laughed and said "Too late." and they heard Big Time Rush being announced. Carlos turned as white as a bed-sheet, Then Ben's name was announced, he ran to the stage confidently.

Kelly patted Carlos' back and said, "Good luck, and don't worry, your voice is _amazing_." Carlos got a little confidence boost, then his name was announced. Nobody clapped, until he appeared on stage, all them girls went crazy. He blushed, but managed to fight it. His adrenaline was pumping like there was no tomorrow. He was sweating, thankfully their suits hid that.

Apparently, BTR had hired help from a few magic users in Auradon, the magic users managed to make everything dark as if it was night time. The fans cheered even louder when that happened, and of course this was live all over the world, that includes outside of Auradon, so everyone gets to watch the magic literally happen.

The lights on stage went off, the fans cheered even louder. Then the spotlight focused on Carlos, his adrenaline was pumping too much for him to care. The music started, and he sung the lyrics perfectly. They danced along, the addition of Carlos and Ben's voice in the song just made it 2x times better.

By the time it had ended, everyone was screaming crazily, Carlos was the first to run backstage after they bowed. He looked around for Kelly, until he was slapped by a familiar female. Camille stood in front of him, reciting the lines from one of her scripts. She stopped as soon as the rest joined, Ben laughed at pointed out "What happened to your cheek?" Carlos glared at Ben and stated, "You think?" Ben looked at Camille, and laughed even more.

Kelly showed them the clothes they needed to change to next, which wasn't too bad. It looked like normal clothes, but Carlos knew well that was what they wore during Halfway There. Again, they ran out to the stage, this time Kendall lead the group.

The backflips done by both Ben and Logan managed to make all of the fans scream even louder, and the cool things they did.

Again, the song ended and they ran backstage, everyone still had energy in them. James fixed his hair as Kelly brought out the next sets of clothes, all white. The same color worn when singing Worldwide in the official video. Before they left, Kelly commented, "Damn, you look good in white Carlos!" Ben whistled and Camille agreed. Carlos blushed like a madman.

They gathered before going out, Carlos asked "What are we waiting for?". Logan smirked and stated, "We have to make a cool entrance for this one, one by one." Carlos' jaw dropped, specially when he was pushed to the front of the group. Carlos was frozen, but then suddenly he felt as if his entire body was taken over. He confidently ran out, did a spinning kick and landed on his spot crouching, the spotlight followed him until he landed, it went off and them girls go crazy again.

The guys were shocked, they did not expect that at all. "Okay that bar was set way too high" James commented, then Kelly yelled "Go on! Don't make your fans wait!" and Logan went second, he backflipped. After everyone was on stage, the lights turned on and everyone got ready for the song. The tune played soon afterwards, with Logan leading. The music was filled with emotions, the same way it did in the series.

By the time it had ended, Carlos was panting, he wasn't used to this. Kelly asked, "Are you okay?" He nodded eagerly. Then the guys joined him, James commented, "Carlos, that bar you set as the entrance was a bit too high y'know." Carlos smirked while panting, and answered "Well you guys pushed me, so that was kinda my revenge." Ben smiled at Carlos, he loved to see it when the white-haired boy showed more confidence, which was rare.

Then Kelly brought out the next sets of clothes, they were all dark-colored clothes matching the group, each with a leather-y jacket. James ended up with yellow, Carlos' was tangerine, Kendall's was green, Logan's was cyan, Ben's was blue and Carlos' was red. They quickly changed and entered together, although nobody saw them as the lights were out. The music started playing with the spotlights turning on one by one, starting with Carlos De Vil and ending with Carlos Gracia, then they started singing.

Even though there were no choreography practiced, it was as if they knew what they needed to do, they followed Kendall's lead. By the time they finished, Carlos was out of energy, he still managed to run backstage, everyone ran back except for Kendall and Ben. Kendall had to thank all the fans, and his friends for joining him, Carlos was pushed back out to join Ben, he glared at Gracia before turning towards the fan, face now red.

After the 5 minutes talk, they finally had a chance to rest. Carlos sunk into his seat as he rested, Kelly reported "Alright, the fans are literally waiting outside for your autographs." Carlos smiled, he thought this was his chance to rests, "You guys go, I'm sure nobody wants my autograph anyway" he said as he panted. Camille pulled him up and said, "Oh no, no you don't. You're going out there as well." Carlos protested, but was ignored, he was the first one to be pushed out.

The girls screamed as they saw him exit, some literally begged for his autograph. Carlos blushed, this was the first time in his life anyone would ask him for anything, specially an autograph. He stepped down the stairs and started signing, with the gang peeking through the door. Kelly pulled the door open and Camille pushed them, effectively causing them all to tumble down the stairs. Carlos laughed and helped them up, the girls screamed loudly as they started signing autographs. By the time they were finished, it was 3PM.

They all changed to normal schools, and Kelly allowed them to go hang out in a restaurant to take a break.

 _-At mcDonald's Restaurant-_

They sat down as they waited for their orders, there was an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say, ask, or do. Logan decides it was his task to break the silence, he asked Carlos, "So Carlos, is this your first time singing in front of thousands?" Carlos nodded, "Oh, yeah. Heck I don't even sing in front of my dogs" Logan nodded. Gracia asked, "What's your full name by the way?" Carlos perked up, this was a bit sudden but he answered, "Carlos De Vil is my full name."

Then he watched James' eyes widen, he blushed. James asked excitedly, "You mean, you're the son of the famous Cruella De Vil?" Carlos nodded sheepishly. James had this 'Perfect' grin on his face, Kendall asked, "Have you really not sung in front of _anyone_ before?" Carlos nodded again, "Not even in front of Ben." They all looked at Ben, he added, "It's true. I've only eavesdrop on him when he's showering, he's never sung directly in front of me." Carlos blushed again.

Logan stated, "Maybe you should join our band." Carlos shook his head, "No thanks, I think I'll need a long time to recover from what I just did this morning." Logan added, "Alright, well, if you change your mind, maybe you can join us. Here's our card, plus I don't think Gustavo would mind if we add one or two more peoples to our group." Carlos still blushing, takes the card Logan handed to him. He looked at it and let out a sigh.

Gracia leaned into the table and asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlos shook his head and said, "It's nothing. It's just, all my life I've idolized the four of you. I've never even talked to any strangers, I've basically been in the closet. But ever since I took the summer job of being a teacher's assistant, everything changed, my life suddenly became interesting." Ben leaned in and asked, "Oh? How so?" The rest also leaned towards Carlos, interested to hear how his life changed.

Carlos answered, confidently, "Hmm, let's see. My jaw dropped when I first saw you, and in the same day my heart was in dusts. Then the next day, I showed up to work drunk because I have never drink any alcohol before, and you were the reason I drank in the first place. Then I kissed you while being drunk, then being rejected by you, all in the second day. Then, we made up the next day. You decide to break up with your girlfriend so you could be with me instead. And thanks to that, I was put into a curse that makes me have nightmares, and if I die in it, I would never wake up. Next, I was put into a circle magic to get rid of the circle."

There was a pause.

Carlos finished, "And now this, I sang in front of thousands of Auradonians, all thanks to you. Also thanks to you, I get to meet all four of my idols." he playfully nudged Ben's shoulder. All 5 of them were speechless.

Carlos smirked, and asked, "What?" They all chuckled, Kendall said "Nice mini-speech." Carlos stated, "But it's true, my life was pretty boring before I met Ben, I would just spend my life, either watching more of you guys acting or just reading a book."

Then James butted in, "You said something about circle magic right?" Carlos nodded, James continued "Well, tell us all about it."

Carlos basically told them all about what happened, then their lunches arrived. Carlos finished as soon as it arrived. Gracia's eyes was widened, filled with awe, Carlos smiled at the sight. They ate lunch quietly, but it was a nice kind of quiet, the kind where nobody needs to say anything.

When they finished, something popped up in Carlos' head. He asked, "Alright so, you guys still haven't told us how you, and us, are apparently proposed." Ben leaned into the table, interested to hear how the whole thing happened.

Kendall started, "Long story short, one day, Ben contacted me telling me about the plan where he wanted to propose to Carlos, along with his friends. I mean, I was thinking of doing it too, which was perfect because we could do it all together to make it one-of-a-kind. So we had weeks of planning, and it was all worth the crazy shenanigans we went through. I proposed to my Logie, and James proposed to his Carlitos."

Ben's eye widened, and he asked "And this all happened... last week?" They nodded in unison. Carlos and Ben looked at each other. Then a voice said from somewhere nearby, but they couldn't make out who it was, except for Carlos "It could have been Realm Breach".

After a few seconds of searching, Evie popped up from behind their seats. The guys all yelled in surprise, then Lonnie popped up from the other side, which caused them to yell again. Carlos exclaimed, "Evie, Lonnie what are you two doing here?!" Lonni joined Evie as they laughed, when their laughing fit died down, Lonnie answered, "Oh, certainly not stalking y-" Evie clasped her hand on top of Lonnie's mouth. Evie faked an innocent smile.

Evie stated, "Oh, we were just following the GPS I put into Carlos." Carlos' jaw dropped, as the rest laughed. Evie stated, "Relax, I was just kidding. Also, you were great out there, I'm sure there's like a ton of fangirls for _both_ of you now." Carlos blushed madly as he thought of a flock of girls surrounding him asking for autographs. He was broken out of his thoughts by Gracia asking, "What's a realm breach?" Evie pulled a chair from a nearby table, ignoring the person who fell as he sat down.

Evie explained as Lonnie did the same, "A realm breach is when, well, two realms breach each other. Example, I just dropped a pencil on the floor, and me from another realm did the same. As soon as I pick it up and return to my paper, I find out that it's been filled with answers, that is where I realm breached the other me whose paper already had answers." Everyone nodded, Lonnie continued "I know it makes no sense but it has happened before, a few times to me actually. Heck realm breaches also apply to memory, you might remember doing something that you've never done, but your mind is screaming 'YOU HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Everyone nodded again, Logan asked "What about the victim of the realm breach? I mean surely the other Evie would freak out since she realized her paper was suddenly empty, when it was filled like, a few seconds ago?" Evie nodded and answered, "Realm Breach has actually been tested multiple times by some of Auradon's Magicians. Turns out the side that has a better outcome will 'win', so the victim will 'copy' the 'winning' side. So that means other Evie's paper will stay the same." Everyone nodded, once again.

Kendall stated, "So basically, all four of us has realm-breached together?" Lonnie and Evie nodded, while Carlos and Ben sat there absorbing what they just told them. All four of them took out their phones and showed the Auradonians four different pictures from different points of view, the picture showed all 12 teens, 6 proposers and 6 to-be-proposed. The four Auradonian's eyes went wide, Lonnie exclaimed "What?!" and Evie's jaw dropped.

Carlos and Ben stared at the picture, now they knew this was all real. Carlos playfully nudged Ben's shoulder and asked, "So when are you gonna propose to me?" jokingly. Ben turned to look at Carlos, and asked "What if I wanted to do it now?" Carlos blushed, the rest turned to look at Ben with a confused face. Ben laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. Plus, we've only been dating for what, two months? That's too early."

Kendall stated, "That's what other Ben said when you two just dated for 3 months, but look at him now, he's all happily engaged." pointing at Ben in the picture. They all let out a light laugh. By the time they finished hanging out, it was 6PM. Big Time Rush had to leave, their tour bus was gonna go through the WorldPortal in 1 hour, so they needed to go back.

Gracia shook Carlos' hand and said "Thanks a lot for joining us on stage today, you were amazing." Carlos blushed and replied, "You too, all of you were." Kendall and Ben fist-pumped, then Kendall stated "Nice job there Ben, great to know you've got a great boyfriend here, and your voice is still in tact. Maybe we could do that again some time when we swing by in Auradon?" Ben smiled "Sure, any time." Logan and James waved goodbye to them all as they entered their bus and left.

Then Evie's eye went wide, "I forgot to ask for their phone numbers!" Lonnie joined her mourning. Carlos laughed and stated, "You guys already have their autographs, plus I don't think they would've given it to you anyways." Evie and Lonnie both glared at him, and he jumped behind Ben. They walked back to their own houses, Ben decides to spend the night with Carlos, he wanted to do what he's been holding back for weeks now.

Carlos grinned from ear to ear, Ben asked him "What're you so happy about?" Carlos looked up and hugged Ben tightly, to the point where he almost choked. Ben stated, "Not so tight-" as Carlos let go and Ben gasped for air.

Carlos answered, "Thanks to you, I got to meet my Idol twice, sing in front of thousands, and get the phone numbers of my Idols." Ben smiled, Carlos was just amazingly adorable, specially when he's happy like this, Ben replied "No problem."

Cruella and Millie were both out like every Sunday night, they would come back around midnight.

Ben followed Carlos up into his bedroom, Carlos was the second one to go in after he let Ben in. As soon as he closed the door and whirled around, he was met with the beastly Ben. His eyes were darkened, clearly filled with lust. Ben backed Carlos up to the wall again, then lustfully attacked Carlos' lips. Carlos fought back, as they kissed, Carlos backed Ben up to the wall. He was showing signs of dominance, and this clearly turned Ben on even more.

By the time they broke the kiss for air, Ben already sat down onto the bed, with Carlos towering over him, panting for air and eyes darkened with lust too. Carlos smirked, he had control at the moment. He pushed Ben onto the bed as they continued their lust-filled kisses, battling each other for dominance. Eventually Carlos broke the kiss for the second time that night, he moved towards Ben's neck. He wanted to mark Ben as revenge.

Carlos kissed Ben's neck passionately as he looked for the sweet spot, each kiss earning soft moans from the blond male. Carlos whispered with a low husky voice, "This is revenge for what you did." which turned Ben on even more, this side of Carlos was actually really sexy. Carlos bit down on the sweet spot and sucked on it, earning moans of pleasure from the blond male. By the time his mouth left, there were hickeys clearly on his neck, left by the white-haired boy.

Carlos smirked at the sight, Ben's eyes closed as he panted for air after moaning so much. Then suddenly he felt strong hands flip their position, now Ben was on top. It was Ben's turn to smirk, he whispered with his sexy, low and husky voice "The beast is always in control." then continued attacking Carlos' mouth.

Carlos moaned from inside as he felt friction on his awakened member, Ben was rubbing their members together, which felt _really_ good. Ben broke the kiss, "God, keep moaning from me like that." His wish was granted as he continued attacking the soft pink lips, Carlos slowly unbuttoned Ben's button-down blue shirt, as Ben slowly pulled of Carlos' jacket. They broke the kiss to get rid of the rest of their tops, eventually they were both shirtless. Ben decided to wear jeans that day, not sure why.

But Carlos licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the godly body that is Benjamin Adams. He used all his might and force to flip them both together, once again Carlos was on top with Ben panting. Ben was shocked at this sudden flip, but his shock was replaced with more lusty pleasure as he felt Carlos mouth graze his nipple, his hand nipping the other one and his other hand basically massaging his biceps. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as pleasure took over his body.

This was Carlos' first time doing this, but he made Ben feel like he's done this kind of stuff for years. Eventually his mouth left Ben's raw red nipple, as he moved down towards Ben's impressive pack of abs. His tongue ran through the crevices as both of his hands groped each defined pec, as he ran his tongue he could feel something hard poking at his chest. He leaned up and looked at the bulge sticking out of Ben's pants.

Ben was panting heavily, this was the first time he'd done this kind of thing, Carlos made him feel like he was in heaven. Carlos squeezed the hard bulge lightly, and heard a groan coming from the male blond on the bed. He smirked as he slowly unbuckled Ben's belt. Every single second Carlos teased Ben, the blond got more annoyed but also hornier with every passing second. Eventually, the belt came off, and so did the jeans. Carlos threw them nearby.

He licked his lips hungrily, and Ben blushed. This was actually the first time anyone has seen his member so hard. Carlos pulled the blue boxer-briefs off and Ben's hard member flopped out. It was an impressive 9 inches, and decent thickness. Ben moaned as the restrains of his underwear left his member, and gasped when he suddenly felt Carlos swallow the head. Ben moaned Carlos' name as Carlos' tongue swirled around the head.

Carlos' hand started pumping the bottom, while his other hand squeezed the sacs lightly. Ben threw his back in pleasure, this may be Carlos' first time doing this, but he made Ben felt like he's been doing this for years.

Carlos started bobbing up and down, and Ben started moaning his name louder, he felt Ben's body tense and knew he was close. Carlos would've smirked, but his mouth was occupied. A few seconds later, Ben yelled his name out loud as he reached his peak. Carlos swallowed it, and Ben could still feel Carlos' sucking on it trying to swallow the rest. He was panting like crazy. sure he's done it multiple times with his hands, but Carlos' mouth was completely different.

Carlos left the still-hard member with an audible 'pop' noise. He traveled upwards and brought the two into another lustful kiss, Ben got to taste his own seed. Carlos had to admit, Ben's load was slightly salty and sweet, with a hint of man. Yes, that makes sense.

Ben took this opportunity to flip their positions, now Ben was on top and Carlos was under him. Carlos gazed at Ben's eyes, the warm green eyes were gone. It was replaced by darkened green eyes, clearly filled with lust. Ben had his revenge, once again he left hickeys on Carlos' neck, this time more than just on one spot. Carlos would surely have to deal with this tomorrow morning, but at the moment he was too in-the-zone to care.

Ben slowly moved down, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the white-haired boy's black briefs. He licked his lips hungrily as he pulled it down, Carlos' 4 1/2 inched member flopped out. Ben glanced at Carlos on the bed, his eyes closed and his chest rose and fell quickly. He smirked as he took the length into his mouth. Carlos' eyes jolted open at the sudden contact with Ben's mouth.

He had trouble trying to keep himself from thrusting into Ben's mouth, thankfully Ben's hand kept him in place. Carlos came quicker than Ben, and since this was his first ever awake-orgasm, he shot quite a lot. Ben couldn't swallow it all. Ben leaned up and asked, "Are you ready?"

Carlos nodded while still panting heavily, Ben asked, "Do you... uh... have any lube? Or lotion?" Carlos shook his head, answering while is panting slowed down, "No but there's lotion under the bed." Ben reached down and pulled down a quarter-used lotion bottle. He smirked and answered, "This'll do."

He squeezed some onto his fingers, he looked at Carlos who was lying on the bed, panting slowly, before putting two fingers into the glory-hole. Carlos' eyes jolted open at the sudden pain, Ben looked up at him, Carlos silently commanded him to continue.

Eventually, 3 of Ben's fingers were inside Carlos, worming around looking for the one spot to drive him over the top. He's seen way too many to not know how to do this. Eventually, his fingers hit something that caused the white-haired boy to moan loudly, and he knew he hit the jackpot, Carlos' prostate gland. Ben smirked, Carlos was literally begging for more of that feeling. He made sure the entrance was nice and slick one last time.

Carlos whimpered, his insides felt empty, which was weird. Ben squeezed a generous amount and stroked his member with it, Carlos watched Ben as he did this. Ben would've just jacked off right there, but he remembered that someone was waiting for it. He positioned it in front of the entrance, and slowly slid it in, stopping at half-way to allow Carlos to get used to the feeling.

Carlos felt pain at first, but he got used to it quickly. He silently told Ben to continue, then Ben slid it all the way in and hitting the gland again, which managed to send Carlos into overdrive. Ben pulled out, and pushed back in, picking up his pace, hitting the g-spot every time. Carlos moaned and yelled, "Ben, faster!" practically begging.

While thrusting, Ben managed to pump Carlos' also hard member somehow. He was startled at the sudden friction, but melted back into the zone. Both were in pure pleasure, and both lost their virginities that night.

Eventually, Carlos came for the second time that night, watching Carlos reach his peak made Ben reach his own. He filled Carlos to the brim, and collapsed next to the white-haired boy after pulling out. They both panted heavily as they came back from their orgasmic high. Carlos turned to look at Ben, panting and smiling. Ben smiled back, as his hands ran through Carlos' hair. A few seconds later, Carlos fell asleep.

Ben took this chance to really take in Carlos' features. He cuddled with Carlos, and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to Teacher's Assistant!**

 **Alright so, after investigating and looking through the mountains of Kogan fics out there, I found the one the guest(s) were talking about. It's called "Hello Mr. Schmidt" by CrazyMary01. And after reading through it, I have to admit, it is way better than this, so go check it out guys :D**

 **I admit, the first two chapters were kinda similar, but I hope the guests read through the rest of this fic, surely it's different... right?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 =Crazy Fans, Danger Awaits=_

Carlos' POV  


I woke up to the sound of my phone's sudden loud 'ding'. Okay I lied, it's not really that loud, but it's considered loud when you're in a quiet environment. I groaned as I leaned up, it wwas 4:35AM. It is way too early for this type of shit.

I checked my phone and unlocked it, I forgot to put it on silent, so it made a noise when I unlocked it. My eyes went wide as I slowly lowered my phone, just to see the awakened male looking right back into my eyes.

I gave him a nervous smile, as he slowly woke up and yawned. He looked out the window, it was still dark. He let out a groan and asked, "Don't tell me you've been up all night looking at your phone. I shook his head, "Uh no, a ding went off which woke me up."

Ben had this look of dsbelief in his face as he asked, "What time is it?" I replied nervously, "4:36AM" and let out a 'I'm Sorry?' type of light laugh. Ben shook his head as he leaned on the headboard of the bed.

My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened, Ben asked worried, "What is it?" My face heated up as I slowly turned my phone to show Ben what I was blushing about. Ben laughed as he read the headline: "Ex-member Ben and his boyfriend joins Big Time Rush as they perform a tour in Auradon!" He smiled as he read the rest of the article.

I just kept quiet, blushing madly, I completely forgot about the aftermath of these types of things. Ben stated teasingly, "Looks like you've earned yourself a lot of fans pup!" My blush spread from my cheak to my whole head, Ben smiled at the adorable red-faced boy in front of him. I asked, "Aren't you going to bed?"

Ben answered, "Are you crazy? It's 4:40AM there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep, we need to get ready in about 1 hour." I nodded sheepishly, "Oh.. yeah, I'm sorry" I looked at my lap, feeling guilty. Ben smiled, then he pulled me into a kiss. I was startled, but I quickly melted into the kiss. Ben whispered alluringly, "Now can we have fun?" I shivered but shook my head, to his dismay.

Ben whined and leaned back towards the headboard, then an idea popped into his head. "So Carlos, how did your first orgasm feel?"

My blush returned, this time more red than before. I looked at him with disbelief, he smirked back at me. "Seriously, it's gonna be 5AM in a few minutes, I don't want our day to start with things like this."

Ben laughed, "I just wanted to know how it felt."

Again, my face was bright red, this type of topic is really embarrassing to talk about in my opinion. "I, uh, uhhhmmm"

Ben turned to look at me, waiting for my answer with his signature raised-eyebrow and that sexy damn smirk.

"Okay, I give up. I admit, it felt great- amazing in fact. There, are you happy now?" I gave up in defeat, I knew he was too determined to know the answer.

He smiled widely, "Great! If you want, I can make you feel that way again right now." as he reached over for a kiss.

I quickly stood up, "Ok, you know what, I'm gonna get ready early, to look extra good, since you know, there's gonna be some crazy girls around today. Maybe." I turned to look at him and gave him a wink.

* * *

Ben's POV  


I shivered as Carlos winked at me. He quickly scurried towards the closet to look for clothes. My brain took about 5 minutes to contemplate what just happened. That was the first time he ever winked at me, and boy I would do anything to have him do that again.

The wink signaled he's more confident to make the moves, and I feel accomplished. I watched as he pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves, a black vest vest and a light-gray zip-up pants. He also took a leather black belt with him, maybe he planned on going goth today.

I chuckled at the thought of Carlos going goth, he whirled around, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "Oh, nothing."

"Oh okay." Then he quicky ran into the bathroom. I got up then remembered that I completely forgot to bring clothes with me. I facepalmed hard, "Carlos, can I borrow your clothes?"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, there should be some clothes for you. If not, you'll just have to deal with the clothes smaller than your normal size."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean 'deal with clothes smaller than my size'"

"Clothes that will outline your god-damn perfect body."

I blushed, "Wow, I thought you said you didn't curse."

"Well that's gone now, thanks to you too."

I smiled as I roamed over to his closet. I looked around, and found the perfect clothes. A blue jacket, white button-down shirt and a white zip-up pair of pants. I waited for him to finish, the door opened, "Alright, I'm done. Your turn."

I walked in without gazing at him for some reason.

A few minutes later, I walked back out after I finished, I almost lost my balance when my eyes fell over Carlos. He blushed as I drooled, "Ben? Hello? Earth to Ben!" I was snapped out of my trance.

"Whats wrong?"

I shook my head, "You look perfect." It was true, the dark clothes had somehow outlined his muscles, and the pants just added to his masculinity even more. The black vest on top of his shirt made him look more professional, he looked like a freaking Male Model! He blushed and mumbled, "Okay, whatever, we need to get to school now. We still have a job to keep y'know."

Before I could enter another trance, Carlos walked out the door. "Come on Ben we're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" I quickly fetched my things and joined Carlos in the car. I took one quick glance in the rear mirror and smiled, then turned on the engines and set off for school.

As soon as we got to the school and both exited the cars, a lot of fans literally ran over to us. We had to run into the school before the fans could reach us, and in the school some paparazzies waited and took pictures of us.

We had to pose, and I decides to wrap my arms around Carlos' waist in one of the poses, signaling our love. I literally heard the photographers go 'Aww', they even asked for seperate pictures to be taken.

Eventually, Fairy Godmother came and said, "Alright, that's enough pictures. Now if you don't mind, these two have jobs to keep." She pulled us into our classes, I literally thanked her a thousand times. She flashed a smile towards me before she left, the children were still in the assembly hall. They watched a fun children's movie there.

I sat down on my chair and sighed, then turned to look at Carlos, just to enter another trance. He was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone. His arm flexed as he held his phone, and his pose looked like a model's pose.

My mouth opened slightly as I stared at him, he whirled around and looked at me and asked, "Ben? What's wrong?"

* * *

3rd Person POV

Unbeknown by them, a figure was watching them from outside. Ben left for the bathroom, Carlos was left alone in the room, and some of the paparazzis were still outside, talking. The figure entered the room.

Carlos' eyes widened, Jonathan stated furiously, "You! You fucking bitch, you stole Ben from me!" Carlos' eyes widened more as he watched Jonathan take out a knife, "I'm gonna take care of you now!"

Somehow, Carlos' instincts kicked in. He heard someone whisper, "I'll grant you my power...", and what's stranger is it was whispered in his own voice. Jonathan proceeded to slice Carlos, except he missed and Carlos was somehow on the other side of the room. Carlos was confused at first, then Jonathan lunged at him.

Somehow, he dashed back towards the table with full speed, and Jonathan lunged at him again. The door swung open and the paparazzis all swung around to look at Carlos being pinned down by Jonathan, Jonathan hissed "I'll kill you for stealing Ben!"

The knife almost striked Carlos, but Carlos retaliated by pushing Jonathan forcefully away from him. Some paparazzis recorded this down, this was newsworthy stuff. Jonathan continued to plunge towards the knife, eventually Carlos got tired so he kicked the knife away from Jonathan's hand, it literally flew INTO a wall, that's how hard Carlos kicked. Ben eventually left the bathroom and watched this all unfold.

Carlos couldn't fight back, he was scared he would hurt Jonathan, so he had to find some way to defeat him without hurting him. After a few more minutes of dodging, he found a way to defeat him. The floor leading to the cafeteria was still obviously wet, which Carlos could use to his advantage. He sped-over to Ben and asked him to grab a rope, then sped back to Jonathan to lead him towards the cafeteria.

Since Jonathan was too busy trying to stab after taking out another kife, he completely missed the wet-floor sign. Carlos took the rope from Ben's hand, and watched as Jonathan tripped over the wet floor.

He super-sped and literally just sat on top. He pulled Jonathan's hand together behind him, and tied them together with the rope, rendering Jonathan unable to do anything but squirm and try to get the boy on top off of him. Carlos was not having it, he called the police force, and completely missed the paparazzies.

Ben ran over to help hold down Jonathan while the police was coming, and a few minutes later they arrived. The policemen instantly handled Jonathan, apparently he escaped somehow. Afterwards, the paparazzies left without Carlos noticing them, Ben helped Carlos, and watched as the children left the assembly hall.

Ben stated, "I guess we'll talk about this later?" Carlos nodded. They went to their classes and did what they usually did during their time in the school, Ben teaches the children with Carlos as his assistant.

- _That Afternoon..._ -

Carlos kept stirring his coffee as he stared into it, an awkward silence fell upon them. Ben broke it asking, "What's wrong Carlos?" Carlos shook his head and answered, "It's nothing. I'm just scared, this is the first time someone _tried_ to kill me." He didn't mention the whisper or the power that was lent to him.

Ben nodded, then stated, "He was probably jealous of our love. Don't worry though, I'll never leave your side ever again. I'll be there to protect you." Carlos looked up and smiled, the stated, "Thanks. Also, how come none of the fangirls saw us?"

Ben shrugged, "It's for the best anyways." Carlos smiled. He looked at Ben and stated, "Have I ever told you how much I love that sexy smirk and signature eyebrow-raise of yours?" Ben turned and look at Carlos, this was a bit sudden, but he answered, "Nope."

Then Ben asked, "Have I ever told you how much I love to see those soft pink lips of yours? And how I just want to kiss the damn life out of them?" Carlos chuckled, "Nope." Ben smiled, before bringing them both into a passionate kiss.

Then a bunch of fangirls popped up and took a picture of them, they squealed which cause both to back up and break the kiss, startled by the sudden noise. Carlos blushed madly as Ben glared at the girls, they literally disappeared soon afterwards. Carlos asked, "What the heck was that?"

Ben answered, "I don't really know." and chuckled. Carlos leaned into Ben's shoulder and stated, "Ben, promise me no matter what happens, you'll always love me." Ben nodded, and sealed the promise with another kiss. They literally heard the squeals of a bunch of fangirls from outside the windows, which caused Carlos to pull back again. blushing madly. Ben sighed in annoyance, then asked Carlos, "Hey pup, have you ever skated before?"

Carlos shook his head, "I'm scared of skating, like seriously, it looks dangerous as heck." Ben quickly stood up and dragged Carlos towards his car after paying for their drinks. Carlos asked while Ben drove, "Where are you taking me?"

Ben kept being quiet. Carlos asked again, "Ben, please, tell me." Ben shook his head smirking. Carlos whined and sunk into his seat, he stared out the window. Eventually, Ben stopped the car and stepped out. He opened the door to let Carlos out, Carlos commented teasingly, "What a gentleman." Ben chuckled.

Carlos walked out and admired the view, there was a beautiful lake surrounded by white trees that looked like they had snow-leaves. Even the foliage and grass were snowy-white colored. As Carlos walked closer to the lake, he noticed the water wasn't moving at all, a few seconds later, he realized it was ice. Ben walked over carrying skates, Carlos didn't bother asking where he got them.

Carlos shook his head frantically, "Oh, no. Never, no. No matter what you do, you will not make me skate." as he stood his ground firmly. Ben gave Carlos the pleading eyes he knew Carlos couldn't resist, and Carlos didn't. He threw his hands up in defeat, "If I die here I'm coming back to haunt you!" Ben laughed as he handed over the skates. Carlos wobbled as he slowly stood up with the skates.

Ben lead him towards the lake, and held on to him as he taught the white-haired boy how to skate.

"Ben, are you sure we wont fall in?"

"Don't worry pup, this lake has been frozen ever since Auradon was created, there's no way it would break."

Carlos nodded. Ben whispered while holding him close, "Start with your right leg, then your left leg, and skate that way." Carlos nodded again. "You're a natural at this!" Ben chuckled, Carlos scoffed "Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm not joking. Alright, since you've got the hang of skating, now we need to do turning." Carlos nodded once again. "Open your leg as wide as you want to turn, and skate with that leg while the other one stays still. (Sorry if this seems wrong or so, I've never skated nor have I seen anyone skate IRL :()" Carlos nodded and did as he was instructed.

Eventually, he got the hang of it, even after Ben let go. "Maybe this isn't so bad at all." Ben smiled.

They spent the rest of their day skating around the lake, they stopped when Carlos pointed out the sun was setting. Ben nodded and quickly rushed Carlos into his car for one more surprise.

Ben drove them to the same cliff where Carlos' birthday was celebrated, and they sat down as the sun set. Carlos leaned into Ben's shoulder as he draped his arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"Ben, this is beautiful. Where do you find things like this?"

Ben chuckled, "Let's just say I've prepared a bunch of surprises for you."

Carlos nodded as they both stood up and went into the car, Ben drove Carlos back to his house. "See ya' tomorrow Ben." Carlos gave Ben a quick peck-on-the-cheek.

Ben grabbed his wrist through the window, "There is no way I just get a peck-on-the-cheek after what we did." smirking.

Carlos chuckled and smashed their lips together, but pulled back before it got serious. Ben whined, "Alright, bye and g'night pup."

"Bye Ben."

He watched as Ben drove away, he entered his own house. He joined Cruella and Millie having dinner, and went to bed after doing the dishes since it was his turn that night. The bed felt different without Ben, it felt empty, and Carlos felt sad.

But he shook that sadness away awaiting the surprises Ben had for him, he fell asleep alone that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Teacher's Assistant! :D**

 **i know I haven't updated in a while, if anyone noticed, but life got in the way again. But there's gonna be a 2-weeks holiday next week, so I should probably be able to get back on schedule, not that I have one anyway.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 =A Surprise...?=  
_

Carlos' POV

 _"Ben! Wait up!" I yelled as I watched Ben run, he replied, "Catch me if you can pup!" laughing. I ran up to him, I kept running, eventually i got tired, I stopped in front of the BrightStar Mall, Ben in the distance yelled, "Are you tired?"_

 _I shook my head and laughed, "I'm gonna get you, and when I do I'll tickle the life out of ya'!" He laughed, but then yelled, "Carlos watch out!"_

 _I looked up, to see the giant BrightStar mall falling down towards me, a few seconds later, everything became dark._

I woke up from the nightmare, I looked around and realized I'm still in my room, alive. I thought nightmares like those wouldn't haunt me anymore...? I shook my head and got up, it was 6:00 AM. Ben would be here to pick me up in 40 minutes.

I quickly grabbed a few clothes and took a bath, then had a little breakfast with my mom and sister. Then I heard Ben's car stop in front, before he could honk I opened the door smiling. He waved at me, "Morning pup!"

I replied, "Morning Ben!" I got into the car, and Ben drove us towards the school.

The rest of the day went along normally, Ben flirting none stop, and me keeping my mind in control while being the assistant.

By the time the school ended, Ben had already flirted with me for the 50th time that day. "Ben, stop it, the children are still here." I chuckled, his cheeks heated up as he turned towards the children, they all laughed. He smirked at me, "I'm getting back at you for this, you naughty pup."

I replied, "You're not so innocent yourself, beasty." He let out a playful roar at me, and the children continued laughing. A good 20 minutes later, they were all gone. Some picked up by their parents, some rode the school bus. I got into Ben's car soon afterwards, and he joined me a few seconds later.

He started the car, and we drove off soon after. I realized we weren't really driving back to my house, "Ben, where the heck are you taking us?" Ben chuckled, "It's a surprise." I whined and shook my head, then I saw the Su-Ra store up ahead.

I asked, "Can we stop by the Su-Ra store for a few secs? There's a few things I need to get." He nodded, and we parked nearby. He stated, "The surprise isn't too far away from here anyways." I nodded.

After I bought the things I needed from the Su-Ra store, Ben started running away from me. I looked at him, and yelled, "Ben! Wait up!" Then suddenly, I was hit by deja-vu. This all felt too familiar.

I ran after him, eventually he stopped at the entrance of the BrightStar Mall, I yelled, "Is this your surprise?" He shook his head, "Not quite! Come on, I'll wait for you here." I chuckled as I walked towards him.

That's when someone yelled, "Watch out!"

I lookd up, and saw the g in BrightStar Mall falling down towards me, I froze in fear. This was exactly what happened in my dream, that's why I felt deja-vu. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact, but then I heard a whisper, "World Shaking!"

A few seconds later, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked up, the signs were now in dusts. The dusts sparkled in the sunlight as they slowly descended, some fell on my head and some fell on my shoulder.

Ben ran over and pulled me into a tight hug, he let go afterwards, worry was written in his eyes, he asked "Carlos, are you okay?" I nodded, I looked around for anyone suspicious, but nobody suspicious was in sight. I asked, "Okay so, what exactly is this surprise of yours?" smiling. His worried eyes were quickly replaced with excited eyes.

He commanded me, "Put on this blindfold, I can't let you see anything yet." I nodded and put it on hesitantly. Ben guided me towards the surprise gently. Before I could take off my blindfolds, my head was suddenly filled with pain. I yelled, "Ben! Stop!" as I slowly got onto my knees, the pain started to become overwhelming.

A few seconds later, the pain was replaced by nothingness, but an image flashed in my head, it showed a bomb detonating in a chocolate store, I couldn't escape. The blindfolds instantly came off, and my vision returned, with my head-ache disappearing. Ben kneel'ed down and asked, "Pup, are you okay?" I nodded.

I slowly stood up, then looked around, and my eyes fell onto the most heavenly place on earth.

"Wonka Candy" I read the name out loud.

* * *

Ben's POV  


Carlos whirled around and gave me this adorable look. His eyes were wide open, clearly filled with joy, excitement and something I couldn't name, then his smile was huge, and his cheeks were pink. It put him into a whole new level of adorableness.

I watched as he squealed in excitement and ran into the store, I felt warm liquid run down my nose. I rubbed it and realized it was actually blood. Yes, my nose bled from seeing the adorable creature that is Carlos. I chuckled as I took out a tissue from the little pack I bring with me and wiped my nose, eventually the bleeding stop. I joined Carlos in the store, clearly he was a bit over-excited.

He walked over to me, his face was covered by a mountain of chocolate. His head peeked through the side and smiled at me, I chuckled and asked, "How are you gonna pay for those?" Carlos frowned and I laughed. He returned quite a lot, now there were only 10 different bars in his hands. He pouted, but quickly smiled at me.

Suddenly, he dropped the chocolate bars, his eyes widened, he said panicking, "Ben, tell everyone to evacuate the store..." I asked, "Why?" Carlos shook his head and yelled, "Just do it!" I was startled, but quick on my words. I yelled and everyone complied, even the cashier. Everyone ran out, even me and Carlos.

I thought he was behind me, but when I turned around after running far enough, I realized he had tripped inside the store. An explosion went off, but time slowed down tremendously. I looked at Carlos, he smiled at me with tears in his eyes. He mouthed a "Good-bye", I yelled his name with my eyes closed, tears quickly streaming down my cheeks.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a whisper, "Deep Submerge!" I opened my eyes to saw a giant blue ball with a ring around it quickly flew towards Carlos, but the flame engulfed him too fast for me to see what actually happened to him.

I got down on my knees, my hands covered my face as tears streamed down. The explosion was somehow contained in the shop, so the only thing damaged was the shop. I thought for sure I had lost Carlos, but as I opened my eyes I saw him standing in a cyan bubble, he looked around confused. Eventually he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, I ran over to him and he ran out of the smoke-cloud and hugged me tightly.

I returned the tight hug, peoples were whispering, but I was too in-the-moment to care about what happened. I pulled away from the hug and saw Carlos' face had fear written all over it. I placed a light kiss on his forehead, and stated, "It's okay pup, you're safe now, it's over."

He nodded, I guided him to the exit. But before we got there, he stopped dead in his tracks, I looked at him and he asked, "C-Can we b-buy chocolate before we leave?" A smile grew on my face, then on his. I nodded and he ran into a nearby candy store, a few seconds later he ran back out with a bag and what I assume is a lot of chocolates in it.

I find it so alluring that Carlos could just recover from any situation with the help of chocolate. I chuckled as he pulled me towards the exit.

We decided to go to Maleficent's Cauldronia, which isn't exactly a giant cauldron, she just wanted to call it that. I wanted to know what was happening to Carlos. When we got there, we walked up to the counter, the woman behind the counter asked, "Do you have an appointment with Maleficent?"

I shook my head and stated, "No, but this is really important." She muttered, "Mhm, I'm sure it is." Then stated, "Well you need to make an appointment first." I nodded, she stated "What about this Sunday?"

I shook my head, "I really need to see her-" then Mal ran over to us. She smiled and hugged Carlos, then asked, "What're you guys doing here?" Mal nodded at the woman after I explained, then she led us to Maleficent.

Apparently she was brewing a potion of Derp at the moment. Thankfully, the potion was finished just as soon as we stepped into the room. She exclaimed, "Oooh! Mal! Ben and Carlos too, what a pleasent surprise!" she flew towards us and almost dropped the potion. Mal caught it in time, "Mom, what did I tell you about potions?" Maleficent laughed, "I could've undone it anyway, so why are Ben and Carlos here?"

I walked up and explained, as soon as I got to the explosion part she frowned. "Don't worry though, Carlos is safe and sound as you see there." I pointed at Carlos, who was apparently looking around in awe. The room was dark, with a giant cauldron in the middle, and a lot of ingredients hanging from the ceiling, and the walls.

She stated, "I was afraid this would happen, but this is actually really good." Carlos walked over and asked, "What do you mean?"

She asked, "Carlos, have you been seeing images lately?" Carlos nodded, "The first one was a dream, the second one flashed when I was blindfolded by Ben." I smiled weakly at her, she continued, "Ah yes, this is the effects of the sleeping curse. Even though it's not bad, it would be bad if the effect happened onto an evil person."

Carlos' head perked up, "What do you mean 'effect'?"

Maleficent continued, "We've performed the curse-breaking ritual on you, and the curse is gone. But it effected your brain somehow, you'll see predictions of the future if you close your eyes long enough, those predictions only have a good 95% of happening."

Carlos and I nodded, I asked, "So basically the images will be able to save lots of peoples?" Maleficent nodded.

I smiled, "My Carlos has powers now huh?" Carlos nodded, "I guess" as he blushed. He looked at Maleficent and stated, "Thanks Maleficent, at least now we know what we're dealing with. Oh, and before we leave, can you help us find out whose been trying to kill Carlos?" Mal and Maleficent both whirled around with shock on their face, Mal frowned "Again?"

Carlos nodded sheepishly. I explained what happened to them, Maleficent rubbed her forehead while Mal stared at me with shocked expression when I finished. Mal chuckled and stated, "You know, you could've asked for help from Evie instead of coming all the way over here."

I nodded and stated, "I haven't seen Evie all day long though, or Jay." They nodded. Nobody questioned where they were though.

Maleficent led us up to her giant cauldron with spiral stairs around it. Carlos joked when we got up to the top, "We're not needed for any type of brewery are we?" Maleficent returned a joke, "No, not yet at least." Carlos frowned and looked at me, I laughed. Soon, Maleficent and Mal joined us laughing with Carlos pouting.

She threw a bunch of ingredients in it, then chanted a spell that I couldn't make out. A few seconds later, the water started bubbling, and I swallowed. What if a freaking octopus with 5 heads come out? Or a giant cat with 5 tails and a pair of wings? I looked at it nervously.

Thankfully, nothing crazy happened.

An image flashed in the cauldron, it showed Audrey commanding an odd shadowy creature to loosen up the supports of the letter in BrightStar Mall. Then it showed me running into BrightStar Mall and Carlos catching up.

The letter loosened up and fell down towards Carlos, but a giant orb with a ring around it- kinda looks like a planet. It flew from a distance and hit the letter, turning it into dusts. We all turned to look at the source.

It was a male-like female with short yellow hair, she a wore white japanese school-girl-esque with a blue skirt, and a blue and yellow-centered bow rested in the middle. She only stayed for a few seconds, then disappeared.

A few seconds later, the image flashed to an image of the same shadow-creature somehow setting up a bomb the day before the opening day. Then it changed to us entering the store and the cashier accidentally activating the bomb. Then it flashed to an image of everyone evacuating the store, with the exception of Carlos as he tripped. The bomb went off, but before the fire could reach carlos a similar ball flew from a distance, except this ball was cyan-blue.

The ball protected Carlos, and apparently the source was from an almost-similar female, except this one had longer cyan hair and the bow on her chest has a cyan center instead of yellow.

Nobody knew what really happened, but I broke the silence saying, "Well, that was nice to know." as I grabbed Carlos' wrist and pulled him. I added, "I've an entire day of surprises planned for Carlos today, so thanks both of you but we really have to go now."

Carlos waved back as we ran out of The Cauldron and into my car. Carlos buckled his belt and asked, "Where we goin'?" I kept quiet and smiled. I stated, "I'm not gonna tell you but, when you see an image or something tell me alright?" Carlos nodded.

After a few seconds of driving, the smirk on Carlos' face went unnoticed by me, he pretended to have a head-ache and I pulled over. I asked, "Are you okay? Did you see an image or something?" He nodded. I asked, "What was it?"

He answered, "It was you telling me where we're going." smiling when he finished. I crossed my arms over my chest and asked, "Carlos seriously though." He stuck his tongue out playfully and stated, "Nah, I just wanted to annoy you for annoying me." I chuckled and sighed before continuing the drive.

Once we got there, we got out of the car and stood before an open field of flowers. Carlos' eyes went wide and I chuckled, "Like it?" Carlos laughed, "Ben, for god's sake, I'm a guy." I frowned but he continued, "I love it." The smile came back onto my face.

As we walked towards Flower-Land, Carlos suddenly got to his knees, holding his head as if he was feeling head-ache. I laughed and asked, "Trying to trick me again?" He didn't answer, instead he groaned in pain as his head eventually landed on the ground. I quickly frowned and went to help him, trying to comfort him.

* * *

Carlos' POV  


I held my head in pain as my eyes stayed shut, groaning in pain. There was only pitch black, but eventually an image appeared in front of me. It showed both me and Ben with flower crowns on our head running around, as if playing tag. A voice whispered, "You can't stop this from happening, you need to let it happen. Don't worry, we will be there to protect you." The image continued with a humongous black-purple giant stomping around the fields.

The image disappeared soon afterwards, and the pain subsided.

I jolted open my eyes and frantically looked around, Ben kneel'ed down beside me comforting me. I smiled at him as I slowly leaned up, "Thanks, Ben..." He shook his head, "What did you see?"

I told him what I saw, and what I head. He stated, "I think we should go back before anything insane happens." I quickly shook my head and replied, "No, we can't. We need to let this happen Ben, I see these images for a reason, while I still don't know for what, I know we have to let it happen."

He looked at me and asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded, he pulled me into a hud and whispered, "Alright, I just want you to know I'll always be there to protect you." I nodded and smiled, I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I asked, "So what did you bring me here for?"

He chuckled, "Nothing to be honest, I just wanted you to enjoy flowers." I raised my eyebrow and put on a face of disbelief, "Really though, me, enjoy flowers?" Ben shrugged while smiling. I smiled as well and ran into the flower fields, challenging Ben to chase me. He accepted the challenge and ran after me, eventually I tripped and Ben caught up to me, I tried to lean up but he pushed me back down.

He was on top of me, eyes darkened in lust. I blushed, "Ben, not here, someone could see us." He whispered huskily, "Nobody could see us here, pup" and licked his lips, I shook my head vigorously, and now my face is comparable to an apple. Ben chuckled and got off me, "Finee." he said whining. I leaned up and laughed, then picked a bunch of flowers. Eventually I made a flower crown, he asked, "You said you wouldn't enjoy playing with flowers."

I rolled my eyes and placed it on top of his head, it fit him perfectly. He chuckled then made a flower crown for me as well, placing it on top of my head. We both laughed, I stated teasingly, "I feel like a dainty princess."

Ben laughed and replied, "You are, you're _my_ dainty princess." We both laughed again, eventually our laughing fit died down. I stood up and quickly tagged Ben, "You're it, Benjamin!" and ran off. Ben shook his head and went after Carlos, eventually Ben caught up to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me close and leaving light kisses down my neck.

I moaned, then blushed furiously, "B-Ben n-not here!" I flustered. He chuckled and whispered huskily, "This is my reward for winning our little game." And started sucking on the usual hickey-spot. I threw my head to the side in pleasure, giving him more access.

But suddenly, he stopped. He asked, "Do you hear that?" I opened my eyes and listened. It was quiet at first, only the sound of the wind blowing. But eventually, I heard what Ben heard, loud thudding as if a giant creature was walking towards us.

I readied myself, "Get ready Ben, it's happening." He nodded.

The rumble stopped, I couldn't dwell on the thought of it stopping for too long, because a few seconds later a black-purple giant appeared in front of us in a swift motion, at the same time the sky went dark.

The giant clearly had limbs, it's entire body looked like it was made of waving black and purple ooze, and Audrey stood on top, kinda floating. She laughed maniacly and stated, "If I can't have Benny-boo, then nobody could!" I could feel Ben's shiver at the use of his old nickname, but the situation was too serious for me to laugh at.

In a swift motion, the giant grabbed me. Before I realized it, I was in it's hand, practically being squeezed to death. I heard Ben yell, "Audrey please! Put him down! You don't have to do this." She didn't listen, all she had was an evil grin filled with jealousy as she looked at me dying in the giant's closed palms.

Everything started getting blurry, and I was losing hope of being freed. Before I could close my eyes, I heard a whisper, " _Death Scream"_ , a bright purple ball, similar to the ones from before, flew from a distance and hit the giant. The giant released it's grasp on me, and I fell down to the ground. But before I landed, I was swooped up by an unknown figure, I opened my eyes to see who it was.

He set me down next to Ben, and my jaw could not close. I muttered, "This has all got to be a dream." Standing in front of us was Tuxedo Mask, or referred to _Tuxedo Kamen_. The giant somehow fired a black beam from it's hands, but Tuxedo Mask's cape protected us. He asked me, "Are both of you okay?" in Japanese, I could only nod my head.

I whirled around to see Ben's face with confusion written all over it. I chuckled and stated, "It's okay, we should be safe with him around." He nodded as well.

The giant attempted to swoop all three of us again, but before he could do that a barrage of flaming arrows swatted his hands away. Before anyone could react, I heard a chant, " _Shabon Spray,_ _Freezingu!_ " from a distance. Before I could turn my head to look, the flowery field was covered in a light blue mist. I heard Audrey yell, "What the hell is happening?!"

Clearly, me and Ben were freezing to death, but Tuxedo Mask's cape somehow provided us heat and we lived to see another day. The mist soon cleared, 8 floating familiar figures appeared around the giant, and Sailor Mercury appeared near me. My jaw dropped as I asked, "Is this a dream...?"

Thankfully she understood English, she shook her head and stated, "No." smiling.

* * *

 **Wew, cliffhanger, haven't done that in a while. :3  
**

 **Well, I didn't want this to get too long, so I ended this chapter before it could xD**

 **I just wanted to get out a quick update, even though it was only 8 days and pretty sure nobody noticed, I wanted to just get a chapter out. I've been experiencing the so called 'writer's block' lately, and damn it sucks.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heulur n welcome back to Teacher's Assistant :d**

 **I know this chapter is hella' long, but I wanted to end the crossover in about 2 chapters, so ye. :3  
**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter xD**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 =Sailor Moon=  
_

Carlos' POV  


I have got to be dreaming. Right there, standing next to me, is the blue warrior of Mercury, Sailor Mercury. Smiling at me. Smiling. At. Me.

Then next to Ben is the Moon Princess' boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask.

In the distance is a giant black goo-creature- which isn't very weird- surrounded by the rest of the sailors.

3rd Person POV

(All sailor senshi's dialogues will be in English cuz' ynat :3)

Sailor Mercury took out her scanner and scanned the monster, unfortunately she couldn't find anything, except that the monster is made out of pure darkness. Carlos points at the orb on top, which has Audrey inside controlling the monster, "I think that's what you need to get rid of."

She nodded and flew towards the group, leaving Tuxedo Mask to protect Carlos and Ben. Ben stated, "This, right here, is the craziest thing I've ever faced in my life." Carlos chuckled and added, "Yeah well, prepare for more craziness, you're my boyfriend now."

Ben feigned startled, "Who said I was your boyfriend?"

Carlos gasped and feigned heartbreak, Ben pulled him into a hug, chuckling, "I'm just kidding, of course I'm your boyfriend. And you're mine." Carlos pulled away from the hug with an eyebrow raised, "I'm your what?" Ben replied grinning, "You're my puppy prince." Carlos punched him in the bicep lightly, then said while turning towards the fight scene, "Let's just enjoy that right now." He said while pointing towards the monster.

Sailor Jupiter used her 'Coconut Cyclone' attack combined with Sailor Venus' 'Love and Beauty Shock' which sent a giant green lightning ball with hearts circling it in a ring. (This would probably make no sense whatsoever to you readers out there if you don't watch/read Sailor Moon xD)

Somehow an HP bar appeared on top of the monster, and the attack brought the bar down by 1/4.

The giant shot out a large beam towards the huddled group of Outer Senshi's, only to be deflected by the 'Silent Wall', The outer senshis used 'World Shaking, Deep Submerge and Death Scream' all together which turned into a larger and white version as they fused. The combined attack brought the hp bar down to only 1/4 left.

Sailor Mars used 'Burning Mandala' accompanied by 'Aqua Rhapsody', strangely enough the water didn't evaporate, instead it turned into spikes and surrounded each burning orb, completely destroying the evil giant. The giant dissipated, and the orb disappeared, leaving Audrey falling down. Sailor Moon used 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss' on her, rendering her to stone, and she smashed into bits after landing on the ground.

Carlos' POV

My eyes widened as I watched this all happened. I did not expect Audrey to _die_ like that! She literally turned into a statue then smashed into bits. Honestly, I was glad she's gone. I don't even know how she summoned that giant, considering she was syphoned by Mal before being dragged into prison.

The gals, along with Tuxedo Mask, untransformed and grouped up together. I looked at Ben and asked, "Should we go over there or something?" He shrugged and answered, "I guess, I mean we do have to _thank_ them for saving our lives." smiling. I chuckled and said, "Always such a gentleman." He bowed down teasingly and said, "At your service."

We both laughed before walking over to the group. Once I was there, Usagi started speaking in Japanese, which I don't understand at all. I called Ami over, "Can you translate what she just said for me? Honestly I don't understand Japanese at all." She chuckled and nodded, "She asked, what was that giant and where are we?"

I replied, "I don't know what that giant was, but I know it was sent to kill me by that girl just now. Also, you're in Auradon." She translated then turned and asked, "Auradon?" I nodded. Hotaru asked a question, which was translated by Minako, "She asked, where are we staying? I mean I know we're gonna be here for some time."

I went wide eye, but then remembered before appearing in Sailor Moon, Minako had her own series. I shrugged, "I guess you girls, and guy, could stay over at my house while we figure out how to bring you back to your world. Don't worry, there's enough space for everyone." She nodded and turned around to translate to her friends as we walked over to our car. Then I remembered that our car could only fit 5 peoples. I facepalmed, "How are we gonna bring everyone here back to my house with this?"

I could hear whispers n' stuff. Ben smirked then whistled, I asked, "What the heck was that for?" His smirk stayed as he said, "You'll see, just wait."

There was an awkward silence in the area. Mamoru whispered something to Usagi, then Usagi whispered to Rei, Rei to Makoto and finally Makoto to Minako. Minako asked, "What exactly are we waiting for?" I shrugged. Another few seconds of awkward silence later, I finally saw what Ben was talking about. I pointed at it and asked, "Is that what we're riding?"

A golden cloud, pretty sizable one too, flew towards us. It stopped right behind Ben's car. He stated, "It's what you're riding. I have to go back home, something to take care of." I nodded, "See you tomorrow?" He nodded.

I was the first one to get onto the cloud. I said to Makoto and Ami, "Come on, you girls and Mamoru there can get on too. I think. Don't worry, it's not harmful." They nodded and translated. Of course, Usagi was the first one to jump on it and landed right on the middle. Ben whispered something to the cloud, then said, "See you tomorrow my puppy prince." I chuckled and replied, "See you tomorrow beastly." He chuckled as well, then said, "Hang tight!"

A few seconds later, the cloud took off. It went so fast I swear if I wasn't holding onto it for dear life, I would fall off. I could hear screaming and yelling behind me. Another few seconds later, the cloud came to an abrupt stop. Usagi rolled then hit my back, which made me tumble off the ground and onto my grassy lawn. She looked down and said, "Gomen'nasai!" and Ami replied, "She said she's sorry." I chuckled as I watched them unboard one by one, Makoto running behind a bush and puking. I said to them, "Wait out here."

They looked around outside, no one dared to leave the area though, since they knew they would get lost. I talked to my mother, basically explained everything. Her jaws were wide open, "This isn't just another dream is it?" she asked while rubbing her forehead. I lead her to the window to show the 10 peoples currently outside. She let out a sigh, "You're lucky we have three guest rooms." I smiled.

I opened the door and lead the gals to their room, the inner senshis and outer senshis in separate rooms, while Usagi and Mamory get their own rooms to themselves. For some reason the two guest rooms for the senshis each had four different twin sized beds, I assume my mom used to have a lot of guests coming. My mom and Millie were both out that night, so it was up to me to cook dinner. Yes, I can cook dinner.

The guests sat on the table awaiting the dish I prepared, which they didn't know was a double-layered cheese pizza. Big and thick enough for 11 peoples.

A few minutes later, I brought the super-pizza to the table. Instead of 'wow's I got tilted heads and confused expressions. I asked, "Have none of you ever had pizza before?" Ami translated and asked her friends, turns out, none of them has. I chuckled and shook my head, before cutting the super-pizza to equal pieces. They watched me eat, then ate their own slices. Apparently, one slice is enough for each of them.

The gals and Mamoru talked while having dinner, while I just sat there pondering what the hell happened today. Right now, there are 10 real life versions of the protagonists in Sailor Moon. And they're sleeping in my house. This has got to be the weirdest day in my life, and Ben's life apparently. After dinner, Makoto and Michiru both volunteered to do the dishes. I chuckled, then said, "I guess I'll go and sleep first then. Make sure all lights out here are off when you guys are going to sleep."

Ami looked at me and asked, "It's 9:28 PM, don't you think it's a little bit early for sleep?" I shook my head and answered, "Not really, I have to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow, I have a job to keep." She nodded and translated to them. I walked up stairs to my room.

I turned on my phone and scrolled through my messages, then a new one popped up.

Beasty [9:30 PM]  
Hey pup, how was your night?

I chuckled and replied.

Pup [9:30 PM]  
Can't say it's boring that's for sure. xD

Beasty [9:30 PM]  
Really? Well, any opinion on the ride I lent you this afternoon? ;)

Pup [9:31 PM]  
Really, these peoples have never heard of a 'pizza' apparently. Also, you could've at least warned me about that super-speed cloud, I could've died from heart attack!

Beasty [9:31 PM]  
I wanted to give you a surprise. Haha.

Pup [9:31 PM]  
:I

Beasty [9:32 PM]  
Aww, don't pout on me. Well, I'm gonna sleep now, see you tomorrow morning my lil' pup. xoxo

Pup [9:33 PM]  
Really? Your 'lil' pup? Ok whatever, goodnight beast jr. xoxo

I smiled and turned off my phone, placing it on the night stand. I turned the lamp off and drifted off to sleep.

-Le Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning, just to see Haruka, Makoto and Mamoru dressed up in sweat shirts and pants. I didn't think about where they got the clothes, instead I wondered what they wanted to do so damn early in the morning.

I looked at the clock, 5:04 AM. It's too damn early for anything.

I walked down the stairs, unfortunately Makoto spotted me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up a hand as if telling me to wait. She ran up the room then dragged a groggy Minako down the stairs.

Minako looked at me then asked her friend something in Japanese, since I didn't understand their main language, I couldn't make out what she was asking. Minako flashed me this creepy killer grin, then asked, "Carlos, do you by any chance, have an empty jar? I'd like to borrow it for a bit." still grinning.

I nodded nervously, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a random empty glass jar, and gave it to her. Her grin was still in place, "Thank you."

I watched as she uncapped it, even her friends were confused. She placed her mouth in it, took a deep breathe... a few seconds later the glass jar shattered, and an ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the house, effectively destroying everything and anything made of glass that was currently in the house, including windows.

I heard some random music playing and bright light coming from upstairs, meanwhile Makoto and Minako were bickering and Mamoru and Haruka trying to stop them. Before I could run upstairs to investigate, Eternal Sailor Moon came tumbling down the stairs, while the rest of the senshis swiftly jumped downwards, some ran.

They were all in defensive mode.

The transformed senshis, Mamoru and Haruka were all confused, while the two were still bickering. I laughed out loud, then whipped out my phone and launched the newly downloaded app, "Speech to Speech Language Translation" app, then set it to translate English to Japanese. I can only assume the translations are correct.

The two still bickered while the rest un-transformed. I spoke into the phone, explaining what happened. After I finished, the app repeated what I said in Japanese. The girls laughed while Minako pouted, Makoto on the other hand was, I'm assuming, apologizing to her blonde friend. I spoke into the phone again, "I have to go now, I have a job as a Teacher's Assistant to keep." smiling. Ami asked in Japanese, and the phone translated, "Can I come along?" I nodded. Haruka asked, "Where's the nearest Gym?"

I went to the kitchen, took out a piece of paper and drew a map to the nearest gym. Then said, "Just follow this map and you'll be there, it'll only take about 5 minutes of walking." She nodded. As I walked out the door, Ami lingered behind me, I saw a black cat nearby. It sat on the grass watching us walk into Ben's car. I completely ignored the fact that it had two bandages on it's forehead.

Ben asked while looking through the rear mirror, "Is she coming along?" I nodded. Ben stated, "Alright." After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at the school. I quickly ran out from the other side to open the door for Ami and let her out, I could see jealousy in Ben's eyes. I winked at him and he pouted on me, I chuckled.

I said to Ami once she was outside, "Welcome to Auradon Elementary." She nodded and took a look around, then commented, "It's beautiful around here." We walked towards the stairs, with Ben lingering behind us. I took her hand, I could see the blue-haired female blush a little as I guided her up the stairs. Even more jealousy was written all over Ben's face, I am in for a serious time when these gals go back to their realm. Fairy Godmother exited her office, which was conveniently placed near the entrance. I ran over to her, wanting to explain to her what happened, and hoping she knows how to get them back.

Ami's POV

I watched as the white-haired male run off to chat to a middle-aged brunet woman. I could feel the tension in the air between me and the blond male behind me, Ben. While we walked, I said to him, "I know you and Carlos are together, and if you think I'm trying to steal him, don't. I have my own boyfriend back in Tokyo."

His face turned apple red, "How'd you know I was jealous?" he stuttered. I chuckled, "I just know. Plus, you were an open book, I could feel the tension building ever since the boy opened the door for me."

I watched as his face turned even more red, if that's even possible. I laughed as he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He led me to his class, I looked up at the sign, "6th Truthful" I read it out loud. I smiled as I entered. The classes here are completely different, even for kindergarten students, very different compared to the ones back in Japan.

One corner of the floor was covered in a carpet of configurable colorful letters, there was a rack filled with bags, and another rack filled with toys of all kind. The blackboard was decorated really cute, there was also a shelf filled with books near the blackboard, and a few potted plants nearby.

Carlos' POV

I sighed as soon as I finished explaining. Fairy Godmother, to say shocked, was an understatement. Her eyes softened, "I can tell you're honest, really, but do you have any proof of this happening?" I nodded and brought her over to my class. I pointed at the blue-haired female, "She's one of the 10 peoples who saved me and Ben's lives."

She nodded, "As powerful as I am, I can't help you, but Ravenna can." I nodded. "Her mirror can open a portal, allowing Realm Breach." I nodded again. I thanked her and watched as she walked towards the assembly hall, then entered the class. I explained to Ben what we needed to do.

Me and Ami walked outside to wait for the students, a few seconds later a huge glob of students ran towards us. I watched her jump back, startled. I smirked, then whistled. As soon as the glob of kids heard my whistle, they un-globbified (Is that even a word?) and formed a line, walking instead of running towards us.

I heard her whisper, "Wow." and my smirk turned into a grin. The students entered the class, and we started our lesson. Our lessons, like usual, was accompanied by lots of singing, laughing, having fun but also learning. I can tell Ami was also having fun. Then the lunch bell rang. I led Ami over to the teacher's lounge, where everyone was waiting. Before I could enter though, I heard Ami's name being called out by her brown-haired friend, Makoto.

She panted, "Here you are!" she said in English. Both mine and Ben's eyes widened, she spoke in English?

I saw some sort of of device around her ears, and I quickly assumed it's some sort of translator. Ami exclaimed, "Mako-chan!" then proceeded to speak in Japanese. Makoto handed a translator over to Ami, and she took it and wrapped it around her ear, with the microphone bit near her mouth.

Ami told Makoto that they were about to go get lunch in the Teacher's Lounge, and she agreed.

As soon as all four of us entered, I heard a whistle from both Chad and Jay. I chuckled and shook my head as they were both slapped by Mal and Lonnie respectively. Before anyone could say anything though, the windows flew open and an ill wind blew through, causing us all to shiver and bad feelings to run through all of our minds. A giant phage stood outside of the building.

Makoto and Ami were quick to move, as if this was normal for them. They held up their transformation wands, chanted their lines, and were then enveloped in a green and bright teal colored light. A few seconds later, they finished transforming, and jumped out the window to subdue the Phage.

I exclaimed, "I'll explain later." as I ran out to watch the fight unravel. Thankfully, the students were still in the cafeteria, and stayed for about 30 more minutes. Everyone joined us outside, except for the security guards and cafeteria ladies, as we watched this all unfold. Even Fairy Godmother stood next to Mal.

Makoto used 'Oak Evolution' and shot thousands of lightning balls towards the phage, and Ami used 'Shine Snow Illusion' and froze the phage's foot. The phage, unlike any I've seen in the anime, was completely black. It had a slender female body, but no face or anything recognizable, it looked like it was made of the same material as the giant.

The phage extended shadow tendrils and trapped both Mercury and Jupiter. Then extended a third tendril, flying towards us. Before it could reach us, I heard four chants, 'World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Death Scream, Silent Power' (If you watch/read Sailor Moon, you'd know Sailor Saturn's attack is over-powered, but she didn't have the planet-attack-thing like her outer senshi friends do, so I came up with one for her. It looks exactly the same, except it's completely white.)

An orange ball flew and cut off the tendril holding Jupiter, a cyan ball cut off the tendril holding Mercury, a purple ball cut off the tendril heading towards us, and a white ball exploded on the phage. Instead of destroying the phage though, the phage split into four. My eyes widened.

Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and Neptune joined the fight scene. The four phages moved, but were attacked by a barrage of flaming arrows and yellow hearts. They split even more, eventually turning into 8 different phages. Sailor Moon arrived on the scene shortly after Mars and Venus.

By the time she arrived, there were 8 different- but also the same- phages out on the fields, and there were already about hundreds of peoples watching.

The phages looked at each other, then disappeared into the ground. This action caused all of the senshis, and even the spectators, to be confused. A few seconds later, a huge purple ritual-circle-like circle appeared on the ground. Nearby senshis jumped/ran away from it, they all grouped up.

Afterwards, a giant phage, about 3 times larger than the previous ones, (The previous ones were approximately 6" tall) rose from the ground. Gasps and whispers surrounded the field. The phage, instead of moving to attack, shot out a dark-purple beam towards the group.

Silent Wall protected them from the beam, then Sailor Moon performed "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" from her Eternal Tiare, which shot out a golden beam of pure moonlight. The beam managed to push back the other, but the other over-powered it as well. The other senshis channeled their powers to Sailor Moon, which caused the beam to grow larger, but still get over-powered by the other beam.

Evie whispered, "They're losing! We've got to help somehow!" then her head perked up and a grin grew on her face, basically that was her 'I have an idea!' face. She whipped out her mirror and chanted, "Mirror Mirror shine your light!" Her mirror emitted a bright light towards Sailor Moon, and somehow it managed to help.

Mal flipped through her spellbook for about 10 seconds, then landed on a certain page. She chanted, "Magic magic on my hand, lend my power to my friend!" The shut the book and the book shot out a ray of bright purple light, which strengthened Sailor Moon's beam even more.

Eventually the beam were on the same level, pushing back and forth, I could see Sailor Moon running out of energy though.

Then out of the blue, two voices chanted, "Bippity-boppity-boo!" I looked over to see Jane and her mother, Fairy Godmother, holding their wands and both shooting out golden rays to help Sailor Moon.

The pure moonlight beam over-powered the purple darkness beam, and the giant phage shrieked as it was engulfed in white light. Eventually, the phage disappeared, leaving a giant floating purple pod. The pod stayed afloat for a few seconds, before exploding after a red rose flew through it.

Tuxedo Mask ran over to help the girls recover, I looked over at the magic-users from my side, they were slightly panting. Fairy Godmother chuckled, "I think it's time our future-generations start to learn magic, that way we have some form of defense when this type of thing happens again." We laughed, what I didn't notice was, the news helicopter flying on top. Yep, I somehow missed that loud vehicle.

Eventually the crowd disappeared. Mal ran over and placed an arm on my shoulder, "Explanation, now." I chuckled and explained to everyone what basically happened, from the first vision until that moment. Jay rubbed his neck awkwardly, "So basically, all three of you have powers now?" I chuckled and nodded, "Basically, yes." He sighed.

I sighed as well, "We should probably get inside now." Fairy Godmother stopped us, "Oh no, no you don't. You and Benjamin need to take these sailors back to their realms, we all know very well monsters like those don't appear in Auradon. I'm afraid as long as they're here, there will be a portal that allows those... monsters to cross to our world as well."

I nodded. The rest went back into the school, leaving me, my boyfriend, tuxedo mask, and a somewhat tired group of planetary warriors out in the fields. Ami asked, "Can we really go back to Tokyo?" I nodded. Ben whistled, and the cloud returned. I shook my head furiously as Usagi jumped onto the cloud, "Oh no, I'm not riding that again." They laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. Ben chuckled, "Aww come on pup, I promise it'll be slower this time." I reluctantly took his hand and boarded the cloud.

Makoto whispered, "You two are so sweet!" I blushed, and Minako agreed, "Yeah, you two are really sweet together!" I heard a chuckle from Ben, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. He exclaimed, "Hand on tight!"

The cloud, in a matter of seconds, sent us to Ravenna's kingdom. Usually it would take about 3 hours riding even the fastest magic broom! I basically ran off the cloud and puked in a nearby bush, along with Minako, and this time Rei. After we came down from our dizzy-highs, we walked towards the gate of the Glass Castle. The guards instantly recognized Evie, then let us in. I personally have never been to Ravenna's castle before, so this was definitely eye-opening for me.

I said to the group while walking, "Remember to bow down to Evie's mother afterwards, she's considered one of the 6 legendary peoples here in Auradon." They nodded. Evie ran and hugged her mother, as we bowed down to her. Ravenna exclaimed running down from her throne, "Sweetie! You're back already!" Evie exclaimed as well, "Mom! I missed you so much!"

The blond queen chuckled, "Honey, you came for a visit 2 days ago." Evie blushed in embarrassment. She ordered us to stand, then gave me and Ben a hug. "Carlos De Vil and Benjamin Florian Adams, I haven't seen you two since you were infants! You've grown into a handsome couple now!" My face changed to beyond red. Ben asked, "How did you know?" She grinned, "It's all over the Auranet!" We both blushed. Ravenna whispered to her daughter, "Who are those peoples?"

Evie pulled her mother away from us and explained to her.

Ravenna smiled, "I'd be happy to help. Follow me." We followed the mirror queen, eventually we reached an empty room. The room had a giant mirror on it, which I assumed is the legendary Magic Mirror. The mirror glowed, and the blonde queen shut her eyes as if communicating through telepathy.

A few seconds later, the mirror showed an image, the image of three cats sitting in some sort of celestial looking room. Usagi yelled, "Luna!" as she ran towards the mirror. Ravenna stated, "Oh hun, she can't hear you through this mirror. I'll need you to step back so I can open a portal to your realm." She nodded and backed away from the mirror, joining us again.

I watched as Ravenna chanted some words that I couldn't even make out anymore, a bunch of yellow and white orbs rose from the wall and flew around the mirror. Soon enough, the mirror changed to a portal. After saying our goodbyes, they stepped through one-by-one. Ami stayed behind a bit longer, "Thank you for helping us Carlos, Ben, Evie and Queen Ravenna." Ravenna replied, "It was no problem really."

I nodded and smiled, "And I want to thank all of you for saving me and Ben's lives." She smiled then stepped through the portal. A few seconds after stepping through, the portal closed. Ravenna invited us over for lunch afterwards, sharing stories of the Legendary 6 before they were even known.

-That Night-

When we got home, Ben decided to stay over for the night. I missed his company, so I agreed. Millie ran out the door and pulled both of us in towards the living room, before I could ask 'What's up?' the newscaster on TV stated, "... on the field of Auradon Elementary, exactly at 12:25 PM, there was a heated battle between a group of females and a gigantic dark monster. The children of the legendary 6, Mal, Evie, and Jane, along with Fairy Godmother, helped fighting the unknown creature. Carlos De Vil and Jay B. Jafar was seen nearby as well that afternoon..." I gulped. Cruella turned around and hugged me tightly, "I thought you were just pulling my leg or something! I'm so glad you're safe, and Ben, thank you so much for taking care of my son!"

He chuckled and I blushed, "Mom, I can take care of myself." She pulled away from the hug and led us to the dinner table. We talked about the incident while having dinner.

Afterwards, me and Ben walked up stairs to my room, and we cuddled together. He left trails of kisses down my neck, but I pushed his face away saying, "Not tonight Ben, I'm too tired." He whined, then I continued, "Tomorrow might do, since it's Saturday, and we have the entire day to ourselves." winking at him.

He smirked, "You can be naught sometimes you know that, pup?" I chuckled, "You're even worse sometimes." We both laughed before continuing our cuddles and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello and welcome back to Teacher's Assistant :D**

 **I know I haven't update for some time now, if anyone noticed. 3:**

 **But this fic is near the end, which is about 4-4 chapters away :(  
Smutalert :3  
**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I kinda rushed this xD  
**

 **Edit [13/7/2016]  
I literally just _needed_ to get an update out. I'm hoping to be able to update _at least_ once a week.**

 **So I hope you'll enjoy the last few chapters of this :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 11 =House Searching=_

Ben's POV  


My eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight entered the room, lighting it up with a slight yellow tint. I lean up, and stretched while yawning, and glanced over at Carlos.

I smiled at him, there's something I've wanted to ask him for some time now. It's been bugging me a lot, even though it's a crazy idea I'm hoping he would agree, or maybe no.

Even when he's sleeping he's so adorable! I chuckled and shook his shoulder, "Pup, wake up, it's morning..." I said softly. He purred, it was adorable but also weird. I smiled, "C'mon pup, wake up." His mouth started gaping, then he murmured, "Leave me alone mom, it's Saturday and it's too early..."

I chuckled quietly, he thinks I'm Cruella. I shook him again, "Would a kiss wake you up?" He raised an eyebrow but his eyes was still closed. He furrowed his eyebrow afterwards, saying "Mom, don't even think about it." I smiled, then placed a kiss on his lips. Surely the electric sensation would wake him up, and it did.

His watery eyes fluttered open slowly. He glanced at me and yawned, "Oh you little." He said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow while smirking, "You thought I was your mom?" He nodded, "Yeah, your softie voice was too like her." I pouted.

He asked me, "Why did you wake me up so early in the morning anyways?" I grinned, "We're gonna go house searching." His eyes widened, then his head landed back on the pillows, "It's too early for jokes Ben, I'm going back to sleep."

I smirked, "Oh no you don't." then started poking his sides, tickling him. He burst out into a fit of giggles, then finally grabbed my wrists and said, "Fine, fine. We'll go 'house searching' if you want." with air quotes around 'house searching'. He was panting heavily, and I was laughing.

He got up and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower first. You can borrow my clothes... again, if you want." I smirked again with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean you're gonna shower first? Don't you mean _we're_ gonna shower first?"

His face flushed red and he shook his head saying, "No, heck no." I grinned mischievously, "Carlos, if that door isn't unlocked when I knock, there'll be consequences for you tonight." His red face turned even more red, "Fine." he said while huffing. He grabbed a towel and a bunch of clothes from his wardrobe, then placed them on the table near the bathroom for easy access. I smirked, then a knock came on the door, with Carlos' sister asking, "Are you lovebirds awake yet?"

I yelled back, "We're awake, we'll join you for breakfast after shower." She yelled back, "Alright." and I heard steps scurry away. Carlos' room may be soundproof, but anyone near the door can hear our naughty actions, since the door isn't really 100% soundproof.

I walked over to Carlos' wardrobe and picked out a bunch of medium sized clothes, and a white towel. Then I walked to his private shower and turned the knob, happy to find that it's unlocked. I entered the mist-filled warm shower to see Carlos with his back against me.

He shivered when I whispered into his hear huskily, "This is for declining my request last night." I backed him up against a wall and his breath stiffened, he looked at me with dark lust-filled eyes, and I'm pretty sure my emerald eyes are darkened as well right now. He said stuttering, "B-Ben n-not now..." But I ignored him and sealed the gaps between out lips with a hot kiss. He tried to push me back but I pinned his arms against the wall.

Eventually he gave in, he let out a moan as I grind both of our now-awakened members together. I took the chance to attack his mouth and easily win the dominance battle, mapping out the warm cave of his. When the need for air eventually become too great, I pulled away. We both panted madly.

His neck was the next area to be attacked by me. I searched for the sweet spot around the area between his neck and his shoulder, eventually I found it and bit it lightly and sucked on it, he let out moans of pleasure, "B-Ben..." as I continued. I pulled away to see a bruise slowly forming, and I smirked. Carlos' eyes were still closed.

I smirked as I moved down to his nipples, grazing both with my mouth and my hand, while also feeling his member brushing against my chest. My smirk grew as both nipples turned raw red, I heard him moan my name multiple times as my tongue ran through the crevices of his abs, eventually getting down to his black pubic hair. The scent of vanilla was present in his pubic hair, and I found a new major turn-on for myself.

Hell I could feel my own crotch throbbing right now, but I could care less. I just want to please my partner right now. I looked at his closed eyes, ones that flew open as soon as I grasped his member with both hands. My mouth enveloped the head and he released a loud gasp, I started bobbing up and down while my hands held his hips in place, otherwise he'd be face-fucking me right now. He yelled, "Ben!" as his load filled my mouth.

My mouth left his member after sucking every drop of his load. I leaned up and smirked at him, a few seconds later, our positions were flipped. This time, he smirked at me while I had confusion all over my face. He said, "Just returning the favor, you hunky sex-god."

He did the same thing, except he took more time around my nipples and abs, and way more teasing. I moaned, "Carlos, god, please..." as my member was aching for a release. He chuckled, "Patience, my prince." Now I'm just irritated.

I let out an even louder gasp when his mouth suddenly enveloped my hard-on. His tongue swirled around the head, eventually he started bobbing up and down. I started face-fucking him, somehow he didn't gag at all.

A few seconds later, I released with a loud, "Carlos!" and filled his mouth. We were both panting heavily as his mouth left. We had a smile on our faces, I said, "Now lets get showering, otherwise we'd never find the perfect house."

-Skeeep-

Carlos wore a black jacket with a collar, I'll just assume he's trying to hide the mark. Cruella said in a sing-song voice, "The lovebirds have finally joined us." He blushed crazily, while I just smiled. We sat down on the table and ate our breakfast.

Cruella asked, "Any plans for the day?" I nodded, "I'm taking Carlos out for house-searching." She raised an eyebrow, "House searching?" I nodded. Then Carlos asked, "For what are we house searching?" I smirked and replied, "It's a secret."

He furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to read me, I chuckled and said, "You're not reading me this time." He huffed and continued eating his breakfast.

Cruella smiled and said, "Well, good luck then." I nodded and replied, "Thanks."

After we finished our breakfast, we went to a housing agency to look for available houses. Thankfully, we found some. I told Carlos before we entered, "I want you to pick for me." He raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay...?" I chuckled.

After searching for basically the entire day, we finally found one. It was literally in between Auradon Elementary and Carlos' original house, which is perfect. Although while searching, Carlos' power interfered. When I pointed at a bunch of houses through the picture, his eyes shut close, and I knew he was seeing images. I trusted Carlos 100%, even though his predictions could sometimes be wrong, since it's only 95% correct.

-Carlos-

I looked at Ben as he plopped down onto our bed after we had dinner with my mom and my sister. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mind telling me _why_ we went house searching?" He leaned up and asked me back, "Mind telling me why you whined when we visited that pink painted house?" I turned red with embarrassment. He smirked and I said, "Fine." while huffing. I joined him on the bed. Then it just hit me, I've never met Ben's parents before.

I wanted to ask him, but he interrupted asking, "Wanna meet my parents tomorrow?" I turned to him and smiled, "I'd love to. Unless they don't know about me." He frowned and shook his head. My eyes widened in shock, "They don't?!" Then he burst into a fit of laughing, and said, "They do, heck they even want to meet you." I nodded and punched his shoulder while smiling.

He whispered to me, "G'night Carlos." I whispered back smiling, "G'night Benjamin." He chuckled.

He fell asleep with an arm around my middle, I couldn't sleep. The thoughts of meeting both of Ben's parents kept running in my mind. What are they like? I mean, are they super-strict? They're the owners of an Elementary school for fvcks' sake.

I forced my eyes shut, trying to sleep. Thankfully I fell asleep about 10 minutes later.


End file.
